Nueva vida
by Axeex
Summary: Cortex se cansó de fracasar una y otra vez en sus planes para dominar al mundo, todos eran frustrados por los Bandicoots. — Quizás es hora de dedicarme a otra cosa. Advertencias: Yaoi y lemmon.
1. Capítulo 1

Sinopsis:

Cortex se cansó de fracasar una y otra vez en sus planes para dominar al mundo, todos eran frustrados por los Bandicoots.

—Quizás es hora de dedicarme a otra cosa.

Referencias:

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: Diálogo

—"Blablabla": Pensamiento

-.-.-.-: Cambio de escenario

...: FlashBack

-: Fin/inicio del Cap.

Cortex miraba como todo lo que creó se caia en pedazos. Por última vez, el ideó un plan malvado, Creó un Cortex Vortex nuevo. Después de meses de trabajo, él se puso a reunir cristales para ponerlo en marcha. Todo lo hacía en secreto solo el N. Team sabía y su querida sobrina Nina.

Después de un par de meses, reunió los cristales necesarios para hacerlo funcionar. ¡Todo iba bien! Los Bandicoots no sabían nada, y cuando se enterasen, sería tarde, ellos ya estarían bajo el control del Cortex Vortex.

Pero la desgracia sigue a nuestro amado científico. Mientras el buscaba el último cristal, resultó que el cristal estaba en N. Sanity. Eso asustó al enano. Así que se aseguró de no ser visto y no dejar rastro. Al menos eso es lo que él creía.

Mientras todo en su laboratorio estaba en llamas y el techo se caía a pedazos, Coco, Crash y Crunch vieron al científico que estaba en su límite, Coco dijo:

—Un nativo te vio —Cortex se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo— El nativo nos avisó, gracias a él, te detuvimos.

Coco y Crunch pegaron media vuelta y se fueron. Crash y Neo se miraron, Crash con lástima y Neo... Tenía una mirada inexpresiva. Entonces, Crash se fue.

—"Debería quedarme aquí y morir"

Y se desplomó en el piso. Cortex empezó a recordar Los momentos con su madre, cuando hizo su primera mutación, sus momentos en la academia del mal, cuando él y los integrantes del N. Team se conocieron. Cuando conoció a Nina...

—"No, no puedo morir aquí, tengo que salir adelante. Por Nina y el N. Team."

Cortex se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Había más llamas que antes, pero eso no le impediría escapar.

Cortex necesitaba llegar a su cinturón tele transportador, él lo había dejado caer mientras daba órdenes a sus mutantes de detener a los Bandicoots cuando se acercaban. En fin, ya saben que no sirvió para nada. Afortunadamente los Bandicoot no hierieron a Cortex. Él se preguntaba por qué no lo mataban de una vez, tuvieron muchas oportunidades.

Fue hacia el pasillo principal, y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, una parte del techo desmoronó y cayó obstruyendo su camino.

—"Mierda" —Dijo tosiendo— "Ahora tendré que dar la vuelta.

Cortex sintiéndose peor que nunca, trató de no morir por el humo, por el techo que se caía, o por simplemente las llamas.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo, se colocó lentamente su tele transportador, apretó un botón y desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N. Gin charlaba preocupado con su almirante.

— ¿No hay noticias de Cortex, Benson?

—No capitán, aún no hay nada.

Gin miró al mar preocupado. Su compañero, no, amigo, relató su plan frente todos al N. Team. Él se veía emocionado, pero a la vez estaba desgastado.

Todos los integrantes miraban no contentos con ese plan. Era claro que Cortex se había obsesionado con Crash, intentando derrotarlo una y otra vez. En vez de centrarse en dominar al mundo junto al N. Team, el seguía intentando.

Todos intentaron de convencerlo de que no era buena idea, que lo olvidase y se centrase en otra cosa, pero el de forma testaruda dijo "Debo derrotar a lo que yo creé, es mi responsabilidad". Si hubiese sido el Cortex de antes, él había armado un revuelo enorme.

N. Gin suspiró una vez más.

— ¡Capitán!

Gin se sobresaltó un poco

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡El Doctor Neo Cortex ha aparecido en el acorazado! ¡Él está inconsciente!

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó sobresaltado.

—Me informan que está en la enfermería.

—Bien hecho Benson —Gin se apresuró a ir a la enfermería

El experto en robótica se apresuró y fue hacia la enfermería. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Tropy. Esperó unos segundos hasta que por fin respondió.

— ¡Doctor Nefaurius!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se escuchó la voz somnolienta del líder, al parecer lo despertó de su siesta.

— ¡El Doctor Neo Cortex apareció!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde?

—Apareció en mi acorazado —Gin llegó a la enfermería y le preguntó a sus androides dónde estaba Cortex— Al parecer estaba inconsciente y le cuesta respirar.

—Voy enseguida —Tropy cortó.


	2. Capítulo 2

Referencias:

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: Diálogo

—"Blablabla": Pensamiento

-.-.-.-: Cambio de escenario

...: FlashBack

-: Fin/inicio del Cap.

Todos los miembros del N. Team estaban ahí, incluso Nina. Madame Amberly, con mucho esfuerzo, le permitió retirarse a Nina para ver a su tío.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? — Preguntó preocupada Nina.

—Tu tío, una vez más intentó asesinar a Crash Bandicoot, pero parece que falló —Dijo N. Gin.

— Ese Bandicoot se las verá conmigo —Dijo Nina tronando sus manos de metal.

Estoy cansado de esto —Dijo Tropy —Cortex siempre es derrotado y siempre se levanta para intentarlo otra vez.

—Lo extraño es que los Bandicoots nunca lo asesinaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, y eso que fueron muchas —Comentó Brio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —Dijo Nina pensativa.

—Como sea —Se paró firme Tropy— Cuando despierte, le pondremos un paro, si no terminará matándose.

Todos asintieron a esto.

— Miren, está despertando —Dijo Gin.

Cortex abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que no estaba en su laboratorio. Bien se había salvado. También observó que Nina y los integrantes del N. Team estaban ahí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes tío?

— Un poco mareado… —Respondió Neo tosiendo.

— Ten, bebe esto —Tropy le entregó un vaso con agua que Neo lo tomó rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto Cortex? —Indagó Brio.

Neo suspiró.

— No hace falta que lo relate, ya saben lo que pasó —Cortex salió de la cama y se incorporó— Pero no es el fin…

— ¡Cortex! No me digas que estás planeando otra venganza —Lo interrumpió fuertemente el líder.

— No me dejaste terminar. Iba a decir que "No es el fin de mi vida". Mientras estaba rodeado por la destrucción en mi laboratorio, algo cambió en mi mente.

— ¿Qué cosa tío? —Nina miró raramente a Cortex, seguro que era una fachada para engañarlos y volver a planear una venganza.

— Me di cuenta que he perdido bastante tiempo de mi vida intentando asesinar a esos Bandicoots.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? — Dijo Gin.

— Dejaré de ser un científico malvado —Finalizó Cortex.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron todos.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — Nina se acercó a Cortex— ¿Qué pasó con eso de que yo sería tu sucesora? ¿Qué pasó cuando me dijiste todas esas veces que desde pequeño soñabas con ser un científico malvado?

— Admito que muchas veces he dicho eso, pero me cansé de estar día y noche planeando una manera de derrotar a los Bandicoots y dominar al mundo. Así que decidí retirarme por el momento.

— Pero… —Se calló Nina al no saber que decir.

— ¿Y qué hay del N. Team? ¿Vas a olvidarnos y dejar a Nina? —Dijo Tropy.

— Por supuesto que no —Dijo hastiado Cortex— El que deje de ser científico malvado no significa que no hablaré más con ustedes y me olvidaré de Nina. Nosotros seguiremos hablando, fuera de las reuniones del N. Team, por supuesto, ya que no soy miembro. Y con lo que respecta Nina, ella vendrá conmigo después de que termine su último año en la academia Amberly.

Todos miraron a Cortex. No podían hacer nada, era su decisión. Solo les quedaba apoyarlo de la forma que fuese.

— ¿A dónde iras Doctor Cortex? ¿De qué vivirás? —Preguntó Gin.

— Me iré en lo posible a Estados Unidos. Trabajaré como profesor de biología en una prestigiosa Universidad. Solo espero que haya puestos disponibles.

— Bueno… ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó Nina.

Cortex la miró. En sus ojos había una sensación de seguridad, lo que indicaba que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

— Además, los Bandicoots no son la única causa de que abandonase la idea de ser científico —Todos los miraron curiosos— Me he dado cuenta que con el paso de los años me he ido ablandando poco a poco. He tenido varias oportunidades de matar a Crash e incluso una vez pude matar a Coco Bandicoot, pero en vez de asesinarla, la paralicé para simplemente engañarlo haciéndole creer que era ella. Ese plan fue estúpido. Y también uno de mis errores fue mandar a ese marsupial, Crunch Bandicoot a que asesine a Crash, y este al final logró derrotarlo y Crunch se unió a su grupo.

Todos repasaban lo que dijo Cortex, admitieron solamente dentro de sus cabezas que tenía razón.

— Espero que me entiendan y me visiten.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos —Dijo Tropy.

— Ahora llevaré a Nina a la academia y empezaré a averiguar casas o departamentos disponibles.

— ¿Y con qué dinero pagaras ésas cosas?

— Tengo escondido mi dinero, por situaciones como esta. Usualmente lo usaría para planear una nueva venganza, pero ahora no.

— Ya veo…

— Ahora ven Nina, vamos a esa academia. No quiero verle la cara a Madame Amberly.

Cortex se colocó su cinturón tele transportador. Su dirigible también se destruyó, y no le quedaba de otra que usar su amado cinturón.

Nina tocó el hombro de su tío, y ambos desaparecieron en una luz verde.

— Espero que todo salga bien — Dijo N. Gin preocupado.

— Ojalá —Dijo Tropy y ambos abandonaron la sala.

Brio no había dicho ni una palabra, desde aquel incidente cuando Crash Bandicoot nació, él y Cortex casi ni se hablaban. Ambos se culpaban el uno al otro por aquel incidente. Brio supuso que ahora Cortex no tendría rencor hacia él.

Brio también abandonó la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cortex y Nina aparecieron en la entrada de la academia Amberly.

— Ahora vamos a la oficina de Madame Amberly —Dijo Cortex.

— No hace falta que me acompañes, se cuánto odias a esa mujer. El sentimiento es mutuo, ella es desagradable.

— Me encantaría aceptar tu propuesta, pero te retiré rápidamente y sin dar una razón, serás fuertemente castigada si yo no estoy ahí.

— Bueno. Que coste que te ofrecí no entrar —Advirtió Nina.

Y ambos entraron. Neo empezó a mirar los alrededores.

— Ah, qué recuerdos. Yo era uno de los más populares en esta escuela ¿Sabías?

Nina lo miró a los ojos con cara de no creerse nada.

— La academia sigue tal cual como estaba hace unos años —Continuó— Estos lockers estaban aquí, incluso esa alfombra y esas antorchas.

Y Cortex se la pasó el camino relatando sus historias de cómo se hizo amigo de N. Gin y Nefaurius. También le contó su primer experimento con sus 2 loros, y el problema que causaron volviendo años después, haciendo que él y Crash se aliasen para detenerlos. Al parecer Cortex ya no tenía esa cara de rencor cuando hablaba del Bandicoot. Su cambio fue sorprendente.

Nina deseaba llegar de una vez a la oficina, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de tantas historias que su tío le contaba. Afortunadamente para ella y desafortunadamente para Neo, llegaron.

Neo se arrepintió un poco de haber venido hasta este lugar.

Nina toco la puerta y una voz aguda dijo "Adelante". Nina abrió la puerta y los ojos de la mujer se dirigieron a Neo.

— Oh, pero miren quien está aquí —Dijo Madame Amberly mirándolo con desprecio. Más que la última vez que se vieron. A ella no le gustó ser derrotada por un científico de cuarta.

— M… Madame Amberly —Saludó Cortex Con nerviosismo— Vengo a justificar la inesperada retirada de Nina.

— Ya veo, no importa. Estoy segura de que Nina se retiró por algo importante.

Al parecer, Amberly tenía cierto favoritismo con la sobrina de Cortex. Qué irónico.

— Y dime Cortex ¿Cómo va tu peluquería? —Dijo sarcásticamente Amberly —Lárgate antes de que te conviertas en un conductor para mi electricidad.

— Bueno Nina, nos vemos —Dijo apresuradamente Neo antes de tele transportarse al acorazado de N. Gin.

— Dime Nina, ¿Cuál fue la razón de tu retiro?

Nina suspiro y se preparó para decir un par de mentiras.

¡Hola! Aquí está el Cap 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por si acaso aclaro que la historia se sitúa después de Twinsanity.

Estoy dudoso de agregarle yaoi a la historia o no. Pueden opinar si quieren en los reviews. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

Referencias:

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: Diálogo

—"Blablabla": Pensamiento

-.-.-.-: Cambio de escenario

...: FlashBack

-: Fin/inicio del Cap.

Cortex estaba averiguando en internet casas y departamentos disponibles. Le tomó un tiempo encontrar casas buenas disponibles, aunque en la búsqueda de departamentos no fue tan difícil.

Lo ideal para él era una una casa. No quería tener que limitar su actividad porque "molestaba a sus vecinos". Encontró una bonita casa ubicada en Nueva York, en la ciudad de Manhattan que consta de 2 pisos, 2 baños, una cocina, un living y un comedor. Además tenía varias habitaciones vacías que él podría usar como quisiera. Decidió escoger la casa, el dueño en el anuncio puso que "estaba desesperado" y tenía que irse lo antes posible de ahí.

Cortex miró que más información había, y descubrió que el dueño dejó su número de teléfono y su dirección de e-mail.

— "Perfecto, si por alguna razón no contesta su teléfono, le enviaré un e-mail"

Tomó su teléfono y vio que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de su mamá. Iría a verla después de terminar con esto, después de todo no la visita desde hace un tiempo. Aunque no es su culpa, a Cortex le desagradaba el trabajo que ella tenía, y a ella no le gustaba que el fuera un científico malvado.

— "Se pondrá contenta al saber que ya no soy un científico malvado"

Marcó el número del hombre y esperó. Sonaron 2 pitidos hasta que alguien contestó.

— ¿Hola? — Se escuchó una voz masculina cansada

— Hola, llamo por el anuncio en internet, sobre la venta de una casa.

— ¡Ah, sí! — La voz del hombre se volvió más emocionada. Al parecer realmente quería irse de Nueva

York — ¿Dónde quiere que nos reunamos para cerrar el trato?

— Bueno… — La verdad que Cortex pensó que el trato iba a cerrarse mediante la comunicación telefónica, pero le pareció imposible que alguien cierre un trato de venta de una casa mediante teléfono. Se sintió un poco estúpido otra vez — ¿Qué le parece si nos reunimos en una cafetería llamada "Central Perk"? —La puerta se abrió y N. Gin entró a la habitación de Cortex. Él iba hablar hasta que éste lo hizo callar poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios — Está en el oeste de Central Park, en la avenida "Central Ave" número 23.

— Me parece perfecto —Respondió el hombre— Nos reuniremos a las 4 pm ¿Qué le parece?

— Me gusta la idea. Mi nombre es Neo Cortex.

— Mucho gusto, el mío es Thomas Madison. Llevaré una camisa de cuadros rojas y un pantalón negro con unas zapatillas rojas, para que me reconozca. Hasta entonces — Se despidió Thomas.

Cortex cortó y tachó una lista de objetivos que tenía en su mente. Ya tenía esa casa.

— ¿Ya puedo hablar? —Preguntó Gin.

— Sí, por favor pasa.

— ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda de tu nueva casa?

— Excelente como viste recién, ya arreglé con un tipo el reunirnos mañana en una cafetería en Manhattan.

— Me alegró —Se Sinceró Gin— ¿Y cómo va tu búsqueda de empleo?

Cortex negó con la cabeza.

— No hubo suerte. Le envié un e-mail a las mejores universidades que se me ocurrieron una petición formal para obtener el trabajo con todos los comprobantes de que tenía el doctorado de biología y otros cursos y títulos que tenía, pero me respondieron que lamentablemente ya tenían profesor. Pero me dijeron que me tendrían en cuenta.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces?

— Busqué trabajo en las secundarias en Manhattan y logré conseguir trabajo en una de ellas. Lo bueno es que está cerca de casa.

— Bueno, algo es algo. ¿Pagan bien?

— Más que suficiente, no necesitaré dinero dentro de 1 año, descontando los muebles y el coste de la casa. Tenía muchos ahorros —Dijo un poco apenado.

— Ahora que lo pienso… —Dijo Gin haciendo que Cortex le prestase más atención— El Moulin Cortex estaba en el mismo iceberg de su laboratorio ¿Qué les pasó a esas mujeres? Si mal no recuerdo, oí que su mamá trabajaba ahí —Gin dijo esto con cuidado. Sabía que al Doctor Cortex no le gustaba que su madre trabaje ahí, no vaya a ser que se enoje.

— Afortunadamente ellos se mudaron a un lugar más… accesible. Si bien tenían clientes, todas decidieron mudarse a Australia, en la ciudad de Sídney. Aunque no me gustó oír que tenían más clientes que nunca, supongo que me alegré por mi madre.

— Ya veo… Bueno Doctor Cortex, le deseo que le vaya bien. Ahora debo irme, seguro esos mutantes están holgazaneando —Se despidió el experto en robótica y se fue.

— Bien, ahora toca ir a ver a mi madre.

Cortex dejó la laptop que Gin le prestó, ajustó las coordenadas en su tele transportador (No tenía otra forma de llegar hasta ese lugar) y desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crash Bandicoot miraba aburrido las oleas que venían y se iban…

Había pasado una semana y Cortex no los atacó ni una vez. Sus hermanos parecían más contentos, ellos creen que Cortex desistió de atacarlos. Él no quería creer eso.

Descubrió que muy, muy dentro de él, deseaba que Cortex los atacase. Si se los hubiese dicho a sus hermanos dirían que estaba loco.

Él tampoco quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería ver a Cortex.

—"¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme así?"

Pensó unos minutos y la respuesta llego a su mente. Él se empezó a sentir así cuándo él y Cortex se aliaron para detener a los loros mascota de Cortex. Cuando se hacía de noche y tenían que armar una fogata para dormir, se despertaba abrazándolo. Daba gracias de que el científico tenía el sueño pesado, si no lo hubiera asesinado ahí mismo.

También a veces lo miraba cuando él miraba hacia otro lado o se ponía a pensar en quien sabe qué. Incluso una vez se quedó hipnotizado mirando su trasero mientras él lo balanceaba suavemente. Por un segundo se lo imaginó desnudo.

Sí, Crash empujó a Cortex, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba en un balcón y ambos cayeron. Realmente se había hipnotizado y le gustó la sensación del trasero de Cortex en sus manos. Tanto que lo hizo una segunda vez. Claro, mientras este dormía. Después de eso se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero se le pasó enseguida.

Crash sabía que si hablábamos del Cortex de hace unos años atrás, el jamás se aliaría con él, pero Crash se dio cuenta de que Cortex cambió, incluso a veces hacía chistes con el mientras buscaban cristales.

Crash se incorporó y fue a la cabaña a ayudar a su hermana con la huerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cortex se apareció en la entrada del Moulin Cortex. Se veía bastante cambiado a comparación de la última vez que lo vio.

Para empezar, el lugar era enorme, las paredes eran oscuras y el lugar era alumbrado por las luces brillantes, dándole un toque de casino. En la entrada había un enorme cartel de neón que decía "MOULIN CORTEX"

Y detrás de él había una gran fuente adornada a su alrededor con árboles y flores. Sin duda parece que al lugar le va excelente.

Cortex se adentró y fue a la barra.

— Un whisky con hielo por favor — La camarera le guiñó el ojo y rápidamente le trajo lo que el pidió. Enseguida se alejó al ver que unos apuestos hombres la llamaban.

Cortex giró sobre la silla y observo el lugar. Había pequeños escenarios con tubos en el medio donde mujeres bailaban demostrando su voluptuoso cuerpo, y alrededor de éstos había sillones donde los hombres se sentaban a disfrutar del espectáculo. También había unas escaleras indicando que el lugar tenía más pisos. Estaba bastante lleno, sin embargo no hacía calor.

Cortex terminó su whisky y se dirigió hacia un ascensor estaban custodiadas por dos enormes hombres. Cortex los relacionó con gorilas.

— Lárgate —Fue lo primero que escuchó al acercarse.

Cortex le mostró una tarjeta que llevaba en su bolsillo y estos cambiaron su mirada y postura a una más sumisa.

— Discúlpeme señor, por favor, pase —Los gorilas abrieron paso y Cortex entró al ascensor.

Presionó el botón número 3 y el ascensor comenzó a subir. Esa tarjeta se la había dado su madre por si él quisiese visitarla algún día. Y también lo obligó a escuchar cómo podía llegar hasta su despacho.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y frente a él había un largo pasillo, empezó a avanzar mientras miraba como mujeres entraban con hombres dentro de las habitaciones con sonrisas cómplices.

Giró hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha para subir finalmente unas pequeñas escaleras y pararse frente a una gran puerta. Ésta era plateada con dos enormes mangos.

Cortex toco la puerta.

— Pase —Dijo una mujer.

Cortex abrió la puerta y observó el despacho de su madre. Era bastante grande con una alfombra roja, piso marrón claro con baldosas y pared blanca. En el fondo de la habitación hay u gran escritorio con una computadora de última generación. Había un par de plantas en el lugar y una chimenea encendida hacia su izquierda.

La mujer levantó la mirada y se sorprendió.

— ¡Cortex, hijo! — La mujer rápidamente se paró y abrazó a Cortex.

— Hola mamá —Saludó.

— Estaba preocupada, no había hablado contigo desde hace una semana —Tomó su mejilla y la jaló

— Gueno, la veltat es que degaré de set un fientífico malgado —Dijo Cortex con dificultad para hablar y con un poco de dolor.

La mujer lo soltó y lo miró aún más sorprendida.

— ¿Es… en serio?

— Sí, mamá —Dijo Cortex frotándose la mejilla.

— Eso es… ¡Increíble! —Dijo muy emocionada— ¿Pero por qué? —Dijo curiosa y aún emocionada.

Cortex se la pasó un par de horas contándole el por qué dejó de ser un científico, le contó sobre sus planes de irse a Manhattan y que se iba a reunir con Thomas mañana. La madre le preguntó si ya conoció a una señorita y el sonrojado le respondió que no tenía tiempo para eso. También su mamá le contó que el negocio iba muy bien, ella además había recibido ofertas de ampliar el Moulin Cortex a distintos lugares del mundo y que ahora mismo se estaban construyendo. Cortex se alegró por su madre.

—"Al menos ella es la jefa y no una prostituta".

Su mamá le hizo prometer que volvería a visitarla dentro de unos días.

—

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 3, me gustó bastante escribirlo. ¡No sean malos y dejen reviews!


	4. Capítulo 4

KICOLOVERS239: ¡Gracias por tu review! Y Sí, pondré yaoi en la historia. Si aún no has leído el Cap 3, allí aparecen indicios de que pareja será, lo notarás enseguida xD.

Referencias:

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: Diálogo

—"Blablabla": Pensamiento

-.-.-.-: Cambio de escenario

...: FlashBack

: Fin/inicio del Cap.

Cortex se estaba preparando para ir a ver a su buen amigo Thomas. Había estado muy nervioso y por culpa de eso, no pudo dormir en la noche, pero no le importó.

—"Será un largo viaje hasta Nueva York."

El acorazado de N. Gin estaba navegando por el océano pacífico, del lado de América Latina sin ser detectado.

Para su mala suerte, Cortex no anotó ninguna coordenada en Nueva York, o cerca de él. Así que tomó su aerodeslizador, lo cargó con combustible, tomó algo de comida y agua para el viaje y decidió partir.

Cortex había modificado su aerodeslizador, ahora podía llegar hasta un máximo de 545 km/h y también tenía como una especie de asiento ahora. Era como una especie de mini auto, pero solo para una persona.

Decidió salir varias horas antes de lo acordado, en lo que tarda el viaje, pasarían varias horas.

Caminó por los pasillos del acorazado hasta llegar a babor, y vio que N. Gin y Tropy lo estaban esperando.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? —Cortex los miró un poco confuso.

— Venimos a despedirte, lo más probable es que cierres el trato y el mismo día te den la casa, así que decidimos darte un regalo de despedida —Dijo Tropy.

— Exactamente, el Doctor Tropy me informó sobre su idea y decidí también darte un regalo.

— No es necesa…

— Shh —Lo calló Tropy— ¿Acaso alguien no puede recibir un regalo de sus buenos amigos?

Cortex suspiró y asintió.

— Empezaré yo —N. Gin se adelantó— Sé que a ti no te gustan usar mucho el tele transportador y el aerodeslizador, entonces decidí construir esto.

N. Gin apretó un botón que había en su muleca y un hermoso auto vino ¿volando? Y aterrizó frente a Cortex.

— ¿Qué...? —Dijo Cortex un poco sorprendido.

— Este a partir de ahora será tu auto. Ella te puede llevar a cualquier lado que desees. Es tan fácil como decir "Quiero ir a Manhattan" y te llevará.

Cortex miró al auto sorprendido, jamás hubiese pensado que le regalarían algo así. Hasta que pensó un poco y dijo:

— ¿Ella?

— ¡Hola! —Habló una voz femenina que provenía al auto. Cortex la miró otra vez asombrado.

— El auto cuenta con una asistente personal, ella te acompañará siempre que uses este auto. Puedes preguntarle dónde hay restaurantes cerca, parques o algún club. Ella te mostrará en pantalla y te contará su sugerencia de a dónde deberías ir. Incluso puedes charlar con ella.

— Increíble… ¿Le agregaste inteligencia Artificial?

— Venga Doctor Cortex, véala por dentro —Lo invitó N. Gin.

Cortex se acercó abrió la puerta y observó asombrado adentro.

— Como ve usted, el auto tiene una apariencia de Ferrari, pero puede transformarse al aspecto de cualquier automóvil que usted desee. Los asientos son cómodos, el aire acondicionado es potente, los frenos son los mejores que pude conseguir, el auto acelera rápido. Es el auto perfecto.

— Pero ¿Tú no eres un experto en robótica?

— Ella es un auto-robot. Pregúntele su nombre.

— Bueno este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Ana.

— Creí que lo correcto sería ponerle un nombre Americano, ya que estarás bastante tiempo allí. Hey Ana, cuéntame un chiste.

Cortex miró a Gin como si tuviese una segunda cabeza ¿En serio contará un chiste?

— ¿Cuál es el colmo de Batman? —Dijo conteniendo la risa— Que le Robin ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

— No tiene un buen sentido del humor —Dijo Gin— Estoy trabajando en eso.

— Increíble Gin, muchas gracias.

— Disfrútelo Doctor Cortex.

Ahora el turno de Tropy.

— Bueno creo que ahora me toca a mí —Tropy se acercó a Cortex, se descolgó un reloj que tenía en su cuello y se lo entregó en su mano.

— ¿M… Me Da… Darás uno de tus relojes? —Dijo Cortex increíblemente asombrado. N. Gin también se sorprendió.

Cortex sabía que el viajero del tiempo odiaba que tocasen sus cosas, en especial sus relojes. Que le esté regalando uno de ellos le sorprendía bastante.

— Así es. Este reloj además de marcarte la hora, puede detener el tiempo apretando este botón.

El reloj tenía aspecto de un reloj de bolsillo, pero tenía un solo botón y ningún tornillo.

— Y para volver a reanudar el tiempo, solo vuélvelo a apretar.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Tropy?

— Claro que sí, tómalo y úsalo solo en emergencias. A mí no me afectará cuando detengas el tiempo, así que sabré que lo hiciste.

Cortex tomó el reloj temblando ligeramente, y se le humedecieron un poco los ojos. Aunque no permitió que lo vieran y se los limpió rápidamente.

Nunca lo había pensado, Cortex veía a Tropy y a N. Gin como compañeros del N. Team, ahora los ve como amigos.

Cortex se colocó el collar.

— ¿Puedo probarlo? —Tropy asintió.

— Sólo por esta vez.

Cortex apretó el botón y se quedó maravillado.

Las olas se congelaros, justo en ese momento se veía la luz de la Luna reflejándose en el agua, sacó su teléfono y tomo una foto. Era hermoso.

— ¿Terminaste? —Cortex asintió y apretó el botón.

N. Gin los miró.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Doctor Cortex?

— Fue increíble. Prometo que no abusaré de ello.

Cortex abrazó a los 2 y se despidió. Él dijo que volvería dentro de poco para visitarlos.

Cortex se subió a su nuevo auto y con voz un poco dudosa dijo:

— Quiero ir a Manhattan.

— ¡Claro! Enseguida —El auto le respondió.

— ¡Hasta luego, Cortex! —Se despidió Tropy.

— ¡Y no te olvides de pedirle a Ana que te cuente una adivinanza! —Se despidió extrañamente Gin.

— ¡Claro, adiós!

El auto se elevó en el aire y cuando estuvo a una altura adecuada, empezó a avanzar y rápidamente se alejó del acorazado hasta que solo se veía de este un punto gris.

—"Con esta velocidad llegare en menos de una hora"

Cortex miró en su reloj del bolsillo. Cuando llegue a Nueva York, allí serán las 12 AM.

—"Bueno, tendré tiempo de hacer turismo"

Cortex se acomodó para dormir, pero la voz de Ana lo interrumpió.

— ¡Hola! Como ya sabes, soy Ana. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

—"Por qué no"

—Sí, adelante.

— ¿Qué prefieres hacer durante un sábado a la noche? Selecciona una de estas opciones:

-Quedarse en casa.

-Salir a comer en familia.

-Salir a divertirse a comer.

-Otra opción.

Cortex miró un poco desconcertado a la pantalla en donde aparecían la pregunta y sus opciones de respuestas. No se esperó este tipo de preguntas, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

Cortex presionó la opción "Salir a comer en familia". Pocas veces son las que él y Nina salen a comer. Cuando ella venga, saldrían a comer.

— Bien bien. Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué deportes de los siguientes son tus preferidos?

-Fútbol

-Tenis

-Natación

-Atletismo.

-Otra opción.

A Cortex no le agradaban los deportes, pero si tuviese que elegir uno sería natación. Estar en agua climatizada o ir a nadar en el mar, le resultaba agradable.

Cortex eligió su respuesta y esperó.

— Perfecto. Última pregunta: ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?

En la pantalla apareció un teclado. Cortex pensó unos segundos y escribió "Neo".

— Muy bien Neo, espero que nos llevemos bien. ¿Te despierto antes de que lleguemos?

— Sí, por favor.

La pantalla se cubrió de un tono anaranjado y Cortex se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nina miraba aburrida el techo de su habitación. No había podido dormir pensando cómo sería su nueva vida en América.

Dado que en la Academia Amberly sólo se estudiaban 4 años, ella saldría de la academia con 14 años este año.

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con su tío.

…

Cortex estaba enviando el mensaje a las universidades y Nina miraba hacia el mar por la ventana.

— Tío —Llamó Nina.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo concentrado.

— ¿Cómo es la vida allá en Nueva York?

Cortex la miró y dejo el mensaje de lado. Después lo haría.

— Pues es diferente. Todo depende de quién es tu tutor. Digamos que en una vida normal, estarías una gran parte de tu vida estudiando. Luego de eso trabajarías hasta el cansancio para jubilarte y vivir el resto de la vida que te queda lo mejor posible.

Nina miró a su tío mientras asentía.

— Que vida de mierda —Dijo ella.

— Nina, esa boca. Yo no te crie así.

— Lo siento, pero es cierto. Según lo que me dices estudias y trabajas por lo menos la mitad de tu vida ¿O no?

Cortex suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

— Lo sabía, tu cara lo dice todo.

Se formó un silenció.

— Pero… —Nina siguió— A veces me gustaría tener esa vida —Cortex la miró entendiéndola.

— Me gustaría no tener estas manos de metal, o no tener estos enormes dientes —Dijo señalando sus dientes paletas.

Cortex bajó la mirada. Hace mucho tiempo Nina sufrió un accidente en su laboratorio, lo que causo que sus manos se aplasten. Tuvo que pensar rápidamente y no tuvo opción.

— Pero después me arrepiento —Cortex la volvió a mirar— Si hubiese tenido una vida normal, no los hubiese conocido a ti ni al N. Team.

— Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido —Ambos se sonrieron.

—Ahora —Dijo Nina— ¿Qué haré cuando llegue a Nueva York?

— Bueno, puedes ingresar y cursar 2 años en la escuela secundaria o puedes ayudarme con la casa.

Nina dejó de mirar por la ventana y se acercó a su tío.

— Haré ambos.

— Como quieras, eso lo decides tú. Después de todo saldrás con un buen nivel de la Academia Amberly.

…

Nina quiso entrar a la secundaria porque quiere saber cómo es la vida de los adolescentes. Miró sus manos.

—"Tendré que pensar cómo esconderlas".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crash llevó el último cargamento de frutas Wumpa a la aldea de los nativos, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar.

Pasaron un par de días y Cortex no vino.

Crash decidió que lo iría a buscar ¿Pero por dónde empezaría? Él y sus hermanos destruyeron su laboratorio y Cortex no empezó a reconstruirlo, como siempre lo hacía.

Lo comprobó una noche mientras miraba hacia el iceberg.

Un nativo se acercó y le dio su recompensa de hoy. Carne y una gran canasta de Wumpas. El día de hoy salió de trabajar más temprano de lo habitual. Los nativos tenían una especie de celebración o algo así.

Crash tomó su recompensa y se dirigió a su cabaña.

El solo no podía encontrar a Cortex, necesitaba ayuda de alguien.

—"Es el momento de contarle a alguien sobre esto".

Después de unos minutos llegó a su casa, guardó la carne en el refrigerador y las Wumpas en el almacén.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Coco, se preparó mentalmente y tocó la puerta.

— Adelante —Escuchó y abrió la puerta.

— Oh, Crash ¿Qué pasa? ¿Guardaste la carne en el refrigerador?

Crash asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya veo ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Crash se puso aún más nervioso y la cara se puso roja. Buscó un papel y escribió lentamente:

"Crash gustar de alguien"

Se lo entregó a Coco y esta lo leyó. Levantó la mirada asombrada y se paró y lo tomó de los hombres.

— ¿Quién es?

Crash tomó de nuevo en el papel, lo dio vuelta y escribió:

"Cortex"

Tragó fuerte antes de entregárselo a Coco.

Coco lo leyó y lo leyó otra vez y otra vez, sin podérselo creer.

— A ti… ¡¿TE GUSTA CORTEX?!

Crash le tapó la boca para que deje de gritar. Mientras ella forcejeaba él le hizo un gesto para decir que se calle y se calme. Coco intentó zafarse, pero al ver que su hermano tenía más fuerza que ella, se tuvo que calmar.

Pasaron unos minutos y Coco se calmó. Crash le la soltó.

— Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué?!

Crash le dijo otra vez que se calme y procedió a contárselo todo.

Coco escucho pacientemente y cuando Crash terminó lo miró sin creérselo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Crash asintió.

— Bueno… No me queda otra que apoyarte —Coco suspiró y le palmeó la espalda a Crash

Crash se sintió muy feliz, ya no tenía que cargar solo con ese secreto. Ahora solo falta Crunch.

— Pero ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Crash tomó un papel y escribió:

"Crash necesitar que ayudes encontrar a Cortex"

Coco lo leyó y lo miró dudosa. Crash lo miró con cara de cachorrito y Coco volvió a suspirar.

— De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Crash saltó victorioso y abrazó a su hermana. Coco lo correspondió con una sonrisa.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí está el cap 4 con un poco más de 2000 palabras! :O

Espero sus reviews. Quiero saber que piensan de la historia, hasta otra.


	5. Capítulo 5

Referencias:

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: Diálogo

—"Blablabla": Pensamiento

-.-.-.-: Cambio de escenario

...: FlashBack

: Fin/inicio del Cap.

— Neo, Neo.

Cortex abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Qué… pasa?

— Estamos a punto de llegar a Manhattan.

Cortex se incorporó y se frotó los ojos.

— Gracias Ana.

— Me alegra ser de ayuda.

Cortex buscó sus notas para recordar cómo sería el aspecto y vio por la ventana que ya estaba volando sobre la ciudad. Abrió los ojos y se asustó.

— ¡Ana, ya estamos en la ciudad! ¡Nos verán en el cielo! —Gritó Cortex y empezó a pensar cómo se zafaría del FBI. Seguro que preguntarían sobre el auto, lo amenazarían con llevarse a Nina ¡No!

— No se preocupe Neo, el auto ahora mismo es invisible.

Cortex dejó de pensar en los peores escenarios posibles y miró a la pantalla confundido.

— ¿Invisible?

— Exactamente. N. Gin no le dijo todas las cosas que puedo hacer. Hacerme invisible es una de ellas. También tengo muchas armas a mi disposición.

Cortex se esperaba lo de las armas, pero lo de volverse invisible lo sorprendió.

— Uf, que bueno.

Cortex se acomodó en su asiento y esperó unos segundos.

— ¿Dónde quiere que aterricemos, Neo?

Cortex recordó que era un poco temprano, miró la hora. El reloj marcaba 13:57.

-— "Aún faltan 2 horas" —-Cortex recordó que Ana podía sugerirle algunos lugares a dónde ir.

Su estómago rugió, y no tenía ganas de comer la comida que trajo.

— Faltan 2 horas para mi reunión. ¿Qué restaurantes me recomiendas para almorzar?

— Hay un restaurante llamado "Cofilk". Tiene buenas valoraciones y no es muy caro.

— Perfecto, vamos allá.

El auto cambió la dirección, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la cafeterñia.

Cortex aprovechó y decidió observar la ciudad. Había más edificios que que casas, y se veía gris con algunas zonas verdes. Aunque era una ciudad muy movida.

— Llegamos —La voz de Ana interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El auto descendió sobre un lugar disponible para estacionar.

— Para estas situaciones, N. Gin me equipó con una pequeña antena que aturde a las personas durante unos segundos, así el auto pueda dejar de ser invisible y que la gente no crea que está loca, ja, ja.

Cortex se rio nerviosamente, Ana tenía un sentido del humor extraño. Después de unos segundos, Ana le dijo que podía bajar. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, Ana lo llamó.

— Tengo algo para usted — Debajo del volante se abrió una especie de puerta y de ella salió una plataforma con un Smartphone— Este teléfono es como uno normal, pero tiene la capacidad de llamarme por cualquier cosa y pedirme algo.

El celular era bastante grande y se veía caro.

— Si por alguna razón se le pierde, yo puedo tele transportarlo hacia mí. Pero si se rompe, tendrá que llevarlo con N. Gin para que lo repare.

Cortex tomó el teléfono, lo puso en un lugar seguro y le agradeció a Ana.

— Volveré en media hora.

— No se preocupe, estoy también en el teléfono.

Cortex miró su teléfono y este dijo "¡Mira!".

— Muy bien entonces vamos.

Cortex salió y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crash miraba a Coco, daba una vuelta por la sala y la volvía a mirar. Tomó un papel, escribió en él y se lo entregó.

"Como vas"

— Se paciente Crash, aún estoy buscando en la computadora y en el celular de N. Gin.

Crash se giró y volvió a caminar nervioso por la sala.

— ¡Aquí hay algo!

Crash se acercó rápidamente a Coco y casi se tiró encima de la laptop.

— ¡Ten cuidado! Si la rompes, no habrá posibilidad que lo encuentres.

Crash la miró impaciente.

— Encontré un par de mensajes entre Gin y N. Tropy, N. Gin dijo "¿Cómo crees que le está yendo al Doctor Cortex", y Tropy respondió "Él dijo que cuando se estableciese en la casa, mandaría un mensaje".

Crash y Coco se miraron.

— Eso significa que Cortex se mudó a un lugar, ¿Pero a dónde?

Coco siguió buscando. Crash se animó un poco, al menos sabían algo de Neo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cortex se dirigía hacia Central Perk, al final se le había el tiempo en el café, leyendo un poco el periódico, descubriendo su nuevo teléfono y charlando un poco con Ana. Si no fuese que ella le recordó su reunión, se le habría pasado.

Cortex entró al Central Perk e intentó familiarizarse con el lugar. En el fondo del lugar estaba la barra donde había una mujer preparando unos cafés. Delante de ésta, había mesas con sillas negras. Se dirigió a unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a una mesita ratona marrón cuadrada que estaba rodeada por un sillón marrón claro de tres plazas y a los lados, había un sillón del mismo color.

Cortex se sentó y miró la hora

—"Las 15:40, aún falta tiempo".

Una mujer de aspecto amable se acercó y le preguntó que quería ordenar, Cortex dijo que estaba esperando a alguien. Ella asintió y se fue.

Cortex tomó sus notas y repasó el aspecto del hombre.

Pasaron 15 minutos, y Cortex notó que entro un hombre de aspecto de unos 30 años con la misma ropa que el hombre dijo que vendría.

—"Que tonto soy, me olvidé de decirle con ropa vendría"

Cortex miró su ropa. No iba venir a este lugar con su habitual ropa de científico, así que decidió usar un abrigo marrón, un pantalón negro y zapatos de los mismos colores.

—"Me tendré que acercar a él"— Suspirando, Cortex se paró y se acercó al hombre.

— Hola—Saludó. Thomas lo miró un poquito desconfiado, al parecer no reconoció su voz— Soy el hombre que te llamó por la casa.

La mirada de Thomas cambió drásticamente, se paró inmediatamente y le extendió la mano.

— ¡Ah, sí, Señor Neo Cortex! —Cortex aceptó su saludo— Por favor siéntese.

Cortex se sentó y la misma mujer al ver que alguien acompañaba a nuestro querido científico se acercó nuevamente.

— Hola, ¿Qué desean?

— Yo un Té helado.

— Bien, ¿Y usted señor?

Cortex no tenía hambre después de pasar por la otra cafetería, pero para no ser descortés, pidió un café bien cargado.

— Hecho, enseguida vuelvo —La mujer se fue a preparar el pedido.

— Muy bien señor Cortex, ya vio que tiene la casa, pero me olvidé de mencionar que ésta consta de un sótano. El precio sigue siendo el mismo ¿No hay problema?

— No, claro que no. Es una buena noticia.

Cortex pensaría después que rol le daría a ese sótano.

— Bueno, ¿Qué le parece si hablamos del método de pago? Puede pagar mediante efectivo o tarjeta de créd…

— Pagaré ahora mismo —Interrumpió Cortex.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Thomas lo miró asombrado.

— Así es el dinero está en el auto, si quiere le pago ahora mismo.

— Bueno yo…

Thomas fue interrumpido por segunda vez. La mujer se acercó con el Té y el café. Dejó el Té frente a Thomas y el café frente a Cortex.

— La cuenta es de $4,50.

— Sí, deme un segundo —Cortex empezó a buscar su billetera.

— No se preocupe Señor Cortex, yo pago.

Thomas amablemente le pagó a la mujer.

— Ahora, ¿Usted dijo que pagaría esa enorme cantidad de dinero ahora mismo?

— Sí, como dije el dinero está en el auto —Cortex le dio un sorbo a su café.

—"Delicioso"

— Bueno… Supongo que el trato está cerrado.

Cortex y Thomas pasaron un tiempo charlando y conociéndose entre si. Cortex descubrió que Thomas era artista, pero quería irse a Paris. 'Necesito inspiración' Dijo él. Le Contó a Cortex algunas anécdotas como cuando hizo una gran fiesta y llegó la policía y se llevó a él y algunos de sus amigos, Cortex se rio bastante.

Cortex le contó a Thomas algunas cosas sobre si mismo. Evitó el tema sobre cuando era un científico. No quería que Thomas pensase que estaba loco y el trato se arruinase.

Pasaron hablando hasta que el sol se escondió. Cortex tenía un nuevo amigo.

— Bueno Thomas, creo que es hora de que te ese dinero.

— Esta bien.

Ambos se pararon y salieron del local. Cortex se dirigió hacia si auto.

— Este es mi auto —Thomas lo miro sorprendido a él, y luego al auto, admirándolo.

— Increíble… no pensé que este sería tu auto.

—Bueno, se me olvidó mencionar ese detalle.

Thomas asintió aun asombrado.

— Sube, iremos hasta la casa.

Cortex entró al auto y le abrió la puerta a Thomas. Este entró asombrándose aún más.

— Dime, ¿Dónde está la casa?

-— Está en la Avenida 7, 57 st. 5

Cortex encendió el auto nervioso, aún no conocía el lugar y no sabía cómo llegar allí.

Su teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Ana "Finge conducir, yo los llevaré allí"

Cortex agradeció internamente a Ana y empezó a "Conducir". Durante el camino, Thomas le contó sobre los vecinos. Todos eran amables excepto los Johnson. Eran dos hermanos bastantes molestos y maleducados.

Thomas sospechó que ellos habían llamado a la policía cuando el hizo la fiesta, ya que el resto de vecinos estaban en su fiesta.

Llegaron a casa, y ambos bajaron. Cortex abrió la gaveta de auto y de él sacó un maletín que había guardado.

Thomas le enseñó la casa. Era espaciosa y era bonita. Los baños tenían tamaño mediano, la cocina y el living eran bastantes espaciosas, como a Cortex le gustaba y las habitaciones estaban perfectas.

— Bueno Neo, creo que esta es la despedida, sígueme.

Cortex lo siguió hasta el segundo piso y Thomas entró a una habitación, en el medio de esta había una caja.

— Aquí está todo. Las llaves de la casa, la alarma, el título y algunas notas que te ayudarán a encajar aquí.

— Gracias Thomas.

— Firma aquí, y la casa pasará a ser tuya.

Cortex firmó, abrió el maletero y se lo entregó. Thomas lo miró una vez más asombrado, había bastante dinero ahí.

— Si quieres, puedes contarlo. Entenderé que lo quieras que hacer.

Thomas negó con la cabeza.

— No hace falta, confió en ti —Cortex se sintió agradecido, por confiar en él y por ahorrarle el tiempo mientras el contaba.

Thomas se dirigió a la salida y miró a Cortex.

— Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Cortex asintió.

— Hasta otra —Thomas agitó la mano y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Cortex miró a su alrededor. Tenía una casa. Esta casa ahora es de él.

— Ahora toca amueblarla.

Cortex tomó su nuevo teléfono y agradeció a Ana por salvarlo hace unos minutos, luego llamó a un par de contactos.

Moriré antes de que llegue otro review :(


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Sé que me estoy tardando con el tema del yaoi, avanzo tan rápido como puedo. Pero como compensación, subo como mínimo un capítulo por día.**

 **El yaoi vendrá dentro de un máximo de 3 capítulos, contando este. Prosigamos con el capítulo.**

 **Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento**

 **Cambio de escena:** A partir de este capítulo, sustituiré los "-.-" por una delgada línea.

... **: FlashBack**

 **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

Neo Cortex observaba con satisfacción ver como hombres iban amueblando su nueva casa.

Después de haber llamado esos contactos, comió un poco y le durmió en el auto, no sin antes decirle que lo despierte a las 6 AM. Todo el equipo vendrá mañana a primera hora.

— ¿Esto está bien Doctor Cortex? ¿Así le gusta la alfombra? ¿Cómo quiere sus baños?

Cortex respondía a las preguntas rápidamente para que los empleados se pusiesen a trabajar.

Cortex llamó a Tropy y le empezó a relatar lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

— Al parecer ya cerraste el trato y la casa es tuya. ¿Ese ruido que escucho es tu equipo amueblando tu casa?

— Así es —Cortex asintió a una empleada, respondiendo su pregunta— Esta casa estará lista al mediodía.

— Perfecto, te iré a visitar a esa hora. Hasta luego Cortex —Cortó.

Cortex miró su calendario y sonrió. Dentro de un mes, Nina se graduaría de la Academia Amberly. Imaginó su felicidad escondida, después de todo ella nunca quiso ser una científica malvada Quería tener una vida tranquila.

—"Y la tendrá"

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que Coco aceptó ayudar a su hermano. No tuvo otra opción, ella conocía a Crash mejor que nadie y notó su cara embobada cuando hablaba de Cortex.

El problema es que después de esa pequeña conversación que encontró entre N. Gin y Tropy, no había más información del paradero de Cortex. Eso desanimó tanto a Crash que casi ni comía o hablaba con sus hermanos.

Crunch le preguntó a Coco que le pasaba y esta le dijo que no sabía y que se le pasaría. Tenían que decirle a Crunch sobre esto, algún día.

—"No queda de otra" —Pensó un poco decidida— "Tendremos que preguntarles a N. Gin o a Tropy, pero ¿A cuál de los dos?"

Coco lanzó una moneda al aire. Cara Tropy, Cruz N. Gin.

Cara.

Coco suspiró y puso manos a la obra. Intentó infiltrarse en las computadoras de Tropy, y fácilmente lo logró. No por nada era una experta hacker. Para su mala suerte, Tropy vivía en China ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta China?".

Piensa Coco piensa.

Recordó que había visto varias veces a Cortex tele transportarse con una especie de cinturón, pero ella no podría infiltrarse en su computadora. Todo eso había sido destruido por ellos. Buscó en las computadoras de N. Gin y Tropy sobre algo relacionado con un cinturón tele transportador, pero no encontró nada.

Coco dejó su laptop de lado y frustrada se acostó en su cama. Cortex llevaba ese cinturón desde hace bastante tiempo. Quizás ya lo tenía antes de conocer a Tropy y a N. Gin. ¿Quién más puede llegar a tener esos planos?

Hasta que la respuesta llegó a su mente. Nitrus Brio. Crash una vez le contó que tuvo que luchar contra él. Lo más probable es que Cortex y Nitrus se conocieron desde hace mucho antes que Tropy y N. Gin.

Coco intentó rastrear la IP de Brio buscando mensajes en las computadoras de Gin y Tropy. Solo encontró unos pocos en los de Tropy y rápidamente sin leerlos, logró encontrarla. Coco empezó a buscar esos planos, hasta que finalmente encontró algo.

Al parecer ese cinturón funcionaba con un químico que solamente Brio tenía, sin ese químico, el cinturón sería deficiente y solo tendría un máximo de dos usos.

—"Algo es algo, servirá para la ida y vuelta".

Cocó copió los planos en una hoja y bajó la tapa feliz. Crash se alegrará.

* * *

Nefaurius Tropy analizaba un antiguo cuadro que había encontrado hace unos años en sus expediciones. Tenía un no se qué, pero Tropy no podía descifrarlo. Decidió irse a preparar su desayuno.

Desde que Cortex anunció su retirada como científico malvado, el N. Team no se volvió a reunir. Tropy tampoco tenía ganas de organizar una.

Después de aquel extraño espisodio, Brio se esfumó. No es que le importase demasiado, Brio se unió el mismo día que Cortex y casi ni hablaba y a veces no asistía a las reuniones. Con esto solamente quedaba N. Gin y él. A pesar de no haberse reunido con Gin y Cortex, el seguía manteniendo contacto con ellos. Cosa que no sucedía con Brio.

A este paso no quedaría más opción que disolver el N. Team. Eso no significaba que dejaría de hablar con Gin y Cortex, pero se supone que el N. Team se formó para unir fuerzas y dominar el mundo. Eso era lo menos que habían hecho los últimos días. Quizás su destino en su carrera científica sea el mismo que la de Cortex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N. Gin miraba como siempre las olas acompañado por su almirante, Benson.

Desde que Cortex se fue del N. Team, se le habían ido las ganas de conquistar al mundo, no es como si antes tuviera muchas.

Simplemente el ambiente que tenían formado en el grupo, se despedazo cuando Cortex se fue.

Su reloj sonó, era una llamada de Tropy.

— Buenos días Doctor Tropy, ¿Qué desea?

— Buenos días Gin, no hace falta tanta formalidad, ya lo te he dicho.

— Es una costumbre, ya pasará.

Tropy le relató la conversación de Cortex

— Que bien, ya está amueblando la casa, aunque ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí?

— Olvidaste informarle cómo llamar a tu reloj.

N. Gin se avergonzó. Y se dio cuenta que se le olvidaban muchas cosas. Si no fuese por su sargento que se las recuerda, estaría perdido.

— Al mediodía ire a visitarlo, ¿Quieres venir?

— Claro que sí —Gin miró la hora y esta marcaba las 10:52.

— Iré por ti a las 11:45, hasta entonces.

— Hasta luego Doctor Tropy —Cortó.

— ¿A Cortex le va bien en su nueva casa? —Preguntó Benson.

— Sí, al parecer le va bien.

N. Gin siguió mirando las olas.

* * *

Coco buscaba fervientemente a su hermano en la aldea nativa, tenía que contarle las buenas noticias. Un nativo le dijo que él estaba construyendo una casa en el este de la aldea.

Después de unos minutos, Coco lo encontró cargando madera arrastrando los pies para entregárselas a un nativo.

— ¡Crash! ¡Hermano ven!

Crash la miró y se acercó confundido. Coco sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Crash.

— Adivina que.

Crash la miró negando la cabeza. Ash que amargado.

— No encontré nada más sobre Cortex —Crash bajó la mirada— Por eso debemos preguntarle a ¿Lo recuerdas? Él quizá nos diga dónde está Cortex.

Crash la miró y asintió sonriendo y escribió en el papel.

"Donde está Tropy"

— Él está en China —Crash la miró sin entender— Como sea, la cosa es que China está muy lejos, jamás llegaremos a pie. Por eso busqué los planos del cinturón tele transportador que lleva Cortex. Lo tengo en casa mañana lo tendré listo. El problema es que el cinturón tendrá un máximo de dos usos, lo suficiente para ir y volver.

Crash la miró asombrado y le dio un enorme abrazo. Coco lo correspondió.

"Gracias coco"

— De nada Crash, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda —Crash la miró asintiendo fervientemente— Necesitaré una gema, el poder de un cristal sería demasiado. Aku Aku vuelve mañana de su viaje, él te acompañará. Y le dirás sobre tus sentimientos —Dijo Coco seria.

Crash la miró nervioso. Había elegido a su hermanita para ser la primera en saber sobre su secreto porque era la más, cómo decirlo… lo comprendería mejor.

Crash no sabría qué reacción tendría Aku Aku al saber, peor aún Crunch.

— Aku Aku preguntará el por qué necesitamos la gema, y sabes que las mentiras no sirven con él. ¿De acuerdo? —Crash suspiró y asintió— Bien, yo iré a fabricar el cinturón y le diré a Crunch.

Crash la miró y le agradeció a su manera. Le dio una fruta Wumpa, después de todo lo había salvado de decirle a Crunch.

Coco se despidió y en el camino se puso a pensar cómo le diría a Crunch. Coco abrió la puerta de su casa y justo vio a Crunch que estaba sentado en el sillón.

— ¡Ah, Crunch! Ven, acércate.

— Hola hermanita, ¿Qué pasa? —Coco se sentó al lado de Crunch con los el corazón latiendo como loco.

— Verás, tengo que decirte algo…

Después de unos minutos se escuchó un ¡¿QUEEÉ?!

— ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo de Cortex!

— ¡Espera Crunch! ¡No fue su culpa! —Dijo Coco intentando evitar que Crunch salga de la casa — ¡Además ni si quiera sabes dónde está!

Crunch se detuvo y la miró seriamente.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que mi hermanito inocente Crash gusta de ese horrible científico? —Coco miró hacia otro lado. Crash no tenía nada de inocente. Una vez le contó un sueño húmedo que tuvo con Cortex y ella quedó traumada.

— Así es.

— ¡Imposible!

— ¡Basta Crunch! ¡Deja de actuar como un hermano sobreprotector! ¡Crash tiene ya 16 años! —Crunch suspiró y se sentó en la entrada de la casa— Es que sólo quiero que no lo dañen…

— No lo harán, Crash sabe cómo protegerse, él quiere intentarlo —Coco le acariciaba la cabeza — No podía ocultarte esto por más tiempo, ¿Prometes no interferir? —Crunch miró hacia otro lado — ¿Lo prometes? ¿Por Crash?

Crunch miró a Coco resignado y asintió. Lo haría por Crash.

— Pero si lo lastima… —Crunch hizo un ademán de aplastar una cabeza.

— No te preocupes.

Coco tampoco estaba muy segura de que esto funcione, si no lo hacía su hermano quedaría destrozado.

* * *

Cortex estaba admirando su nueva casa una vez más. La casa había sido terminada de amueblar unos 15 minutos antes de lo previsto, esta tenía un tono más alegre que el tenebroso castillo. Al final le acabó gustando más.

Cortex tendría su entrevista de trabajo mañana al mediodía, cuando los jóvenes almorzaban. Estaba nervioso, nuca tuvo una entrevista de trabajo.

Tropy y N. Gin aparecieron de repente frente de él, a Cortex casi le da un paro cardíaco.

— Hola Doctor Cortex.

— ¡Como va a aparecerse así sin más frente a mí! ¡¿Acaso quieren matarme del susto?! —N. Gin lo miró un poquito nervioso. Puede que su actitud cambió, pero cuando se enojaba, seguía siendo el Cortex de siempre.

— Cálmate Cortex —Tropy se sentó en el sillón — Sólo venimos a ver a nuestro buen amigo, ¿Verdad N. Gin? — Gin asintió.

— ¡Podían haberse aparecido fuera de la casa o al menos haberme avisado! —Cortex seguía furioso hablando y hablando.

Tropy lo ignoró por unos minutos hasta que por fin se calmó.

— Bonita casa —Tropy dijo asintiendo mientras miraba el living.

— Me gusta ese cuadro —Señaló Gin. El cuadro simplemente era una manzana. Según su equipo, cuesta bastante dinero.

— Bueno, después de todo yo la decoré —Tropy lo miró sin creerse nada— Yo guie al equipo.

El estómago de Cortex sonó, no había comido nada en esta mañana.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer en un restaurante? — Tropy no tenía hambre, pero N. Gin estuvo de acuerdo. Él tampoco había comido nada esta mañana.

Los tres salieron de la casa. Cortex la aseguró con su nuevo sistema de alarmas, no quería que ningún bastardo entrase.

— ¡Qué bien, viajaremos en Ana! —N. Gin se acercó dando saltitos al auto. Tropy y Cortex lo miraron avergonzados. _Ojalá que nadie haya visto eso._

Cortex abrió el auto y los invitó a entrar. N. Gin entró rápidamente, él nunca había viajado en su creación, por eso estaba emocionado.

Tropy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y Gin atrás.

— _¡Cómo una familia ja, ja!_ —Ana se rio— Solo llévanos a un buen restaurante —Dijo Cortex avergonzado.

El auto se puso en marcha.

— Hey Ana, ¿Qué pasa? —Tropy se palmeó la cabeza, a veces N. Gin parecía un niño pequeño.

— _¿Sabías que hace 2 días fue el día mundial de las telecomunicaciones?_

— No, no lo sabía —Dijo Gin pensativo.

— Ya tienes tu casa Cortex, ¿Y ahora qué? —Comenzó Tropy.

— Mañana al mediodía tendré la entrevista de trabajo en una escuela secundaria. Supongo que N. Gin te contó.

— Sí así es… ¿Sabes cómo es una entrevista? —Cortex negó con la cabeza.

— Generalmente cuándo contrataba científicos hace años, solo veía sus capacidades. Si eran los suficientemente buenas, les daba el trabajo —Recordó Cortex.

— Bueno, pues en este lugar es diferente. Te harán preguntas como: ¿Por qué quiere ser maestro? O ¿Se ve usted trabajando a largo plazo en este lugar? Tienes que estar preparado.

— Ya veo… pensaré en eso.

Ana los llevó a un bonito restaurante y ambos se bajaron para comer.

Como ven, Cortex tendrá mañana su primera entrevista de trabajo, ¡Qué nervios! Y Crash está cerca de reencontrarse con Cortex. OMG

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horiontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coco trabajada sin descanso en el cinturón tele transportador. Ajustó un par de tornillos y unió un par de cables. Luego cerró la tapa atornillándola. El cinturón estaba listo, ahora solo falta la gema para darle la energía. Aku Aku había llegado hace unos minutos de su viaje, y Crash le estaba contando todo en este momento.

—"Espero que todo salga bien".

— _¡¿QUEEÉ?!_

Coco suspiró a escuchar el grito de la máscara, seguido por unos enormes temblores. Aku Aku entendería. Crash saldría a buscar esa gema con o sin él.

* * *

Cortex se miraba en su espejo y practicaba su discurso. Dentro de poco tendría su entrevista, y estaba más que nervioso.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Se ve elegante Neo —La voz de Ana salió del teléfono, apoyado en una de las mesitas al lado de la cama

Cortex usaba una remera blanca, una chaqueta negra con botones, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

— Una vez más —Cortex volvió a decir su discurso — Hola, mi nombre es Neo Periwinkle Cortex, y quiero trabajar aquí.

— Bien, ¿Por qué eligió trabajar como profesor?

— Ser profesor fue uno de los sueños que tuve de niño, pero debido a unos inconvenientes tuve que dedicarme a otra cosa.

— ¿Usted se ve trabajando a largo plazo en esta escuela?

— Trabajaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— Bueno Doctor Cortex, su currículum es impresionante, veo que tiene un doctorado en biología. Usted debería estar trabajando en una universidad —Dijo Ana imitando una voz un poco extraña.

— Pienso también en los jóvenes, me gusta compartir mi conocimiento.

— De acuerdo. También veo que tiene experiencia enseñando a adultos.

— Sí, fue un favor que le hice a un amigo. ¿Qué tal?

— Estuvo bien, yo le quitaría la presentación. Tu entrevistadora leerá tu nombre en tu currículum, así que lo veo innecesario.

— Tienes razón.

Cortex practicó una vez más y Ana le avisó que ya era hora.

Cortex tomó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se miró una vez más al espejo y asintió, viendo que estaba todo bien.

Salió de la casa y subió al auto.

— A la escuela secundaria Maryrose, por favor —El auto se encendió y se puso en marcha. El día de hoy había más tráfico que ayer, Cortex se irritó, llegaría tarde.

— No se preocupe Neo, ¿Recuerda esa antena de la que le hablé?

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

— La usaré para atontar a la gente, volverlos invisible y así poder ir por los aires.

Cortex asintió, una vez más su auto lo salvó. Rápidamente empezaron a ir por los aires.

— Neo, le tengo que informar sobre algo que le interesará.

— ¿Qué es? —Dijo con curiosidad.

— Ayer cuando usted salió con sus amigos a desayunar, mi creador aprovechó y decidió actualizarme.

— Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

— Mejoró mi fluidez y corrigió errores —Cortex no se había encontrado con ninguno— Además ahora puedes llamarme en tu teléfono simplemente diciendo mi nombre, quizás te sea de ayuda alguna vez cuando no puedas alcanzarme.

— Ya veo, gracias Ana.

El auto estacionó frente la escuela y Cortex bajó de él cuando Ana le dijo que podía.

Cortex observó la escuela. Era bastante grande con ventanas en la entrada y una puerta doble en medio. Arriba había letras que decían el nombre de la escuela. También la escuela tenía tres pisos y tiraba hacia lo moderno con los colores primarios.

Cortex entró y vio que dentro estaba muy limpio, pasaban algunos alumnos que se le quedaban mirando.

— _Míralo, es muy bajito._

— _¿Qué le pasa a su cabeza?_

 _Malditos Mocosos._ Cortex los ignoró y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, le habían informado que allí se encontraba el despacho de la directora, buscó las escaleras, las subió, giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y se paró frente a una pequeña sala donde estaba la secretaria.

— _No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_ —Alentó Ana.

—"Ojalá"

Cortex entró a la salita y saludó a la mujer.

— Buenos días, vengo por la entrevista de trabajo.

— Ya veo, ¿Su nombre por favor?

— Neo Periwinkle Cortex.

La secretaria tecleó algo es su computadora.

— Bien señor Cortex, por favor siéntese. La directora está charlando con un alumno problemático, enseguida lo atenderá.

— Gracias.

Cortex se sentó en unas sillas que había ahí. Él no soportaba a los mocosos como esos, sí, él sabía que si uno quisiera ser profesor tendría que soportar alguno de estos adolescentes al menos una vez.

A Cortex le había agradado enseñar a esos adultos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de estudiar aquella vez. Ellos entendían rápidamente lo que explicaban, y había un buen ambiente de trabajo.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió un joven de aproximadamente 15 años bastante enojado y refunfuñando.

— Que sea la última vez que te veo aquí —Dijo severamente la directora— Si vuelves una vez más, te echaré de mi escuela ¿Entendido?

Él simplemente se fue y la mujer suspiró cansada, lo miró a Cortex.

— Usted debe ser el señor Cortex, ¿No?

— Así es —Cortex se paró y le estrechó la mano— Un gusto señora Rose.

— El gusto es mío, por favor, pase.

Cortex entró al despacho de la directora. Era un poco más grande que la sala de la secretaria. Con un par de ventanas, el escritorio y una repisa con algunos trofeos de la escuela. También había una alfombra y unas plantas.

— Por favor, siéntese —Cortex se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y Rose en la del escritorio.

— Muy bien señor Cortex, he leído su currículum y me pareció bastante impresionante.

— Gracias.

— Sinceramente usted debería estar trabajando en la universidad al tener un doctorado en Biología.

Cortex le agradeció y se sonrojó un poquito. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos cumplidos.

— También aquí dice que usted tuvo experiencias enseñando a adultos, ¿Nunca trabajó en una escuela secundaria o primaria?

— No, desde niño ser profesor ha sido uno de mis sueños, pero por inconvenientes, tuve que dedicarme a otra cosa. Cuando enseñe a adultos fue un favor que le hice a un amigo.

— Ya veo. Bueno, con lo que respecta en conocimiento usted está más que aprobado. Para mí es importante que los profesores conozcan algo de historia de la escuela, así que le haré una pregunta simple: ¿Sabe el por qué el nombre de nuestra secundaria?

— Bueno, yo…

Cortex tenía la mente en blanco, nunca se le ocurrió averiguar sobre la escuela. Estaba perdido.

Al parecer algo o alguien escuchó sus preocupaciones y alguien tocó la puerta.

— Adelante —La puerta se abrió y era la secretaria.

— Señorita Rose, el joven Ian se peleó con alguien de su aula.

Rose suspiró.

— Discúlpeme señor Cortex volveré enseguida.

— Sí no hay problema —Rose se levantó y se fue junto a la directora.

¿Ahora qué haría? Cortex intentó buscar la respuesta en la sala, pero no encontró nada. Solo vio una pequeña cámara que vigilaba el lugar. La reconoció enseguida, grababa, pero sin sonido.

A Cortex se le ocurrió una idea.

— Hey, Ana —Sonó un _poop_.

— No se preocupe, sé que hacer —Cortex se alivió— Aquí dice que el nombre de la academia es así en honor a la fundadora Mary Rose. Bastante simple.

— Gracias —Otra vez más salvado.

— No hay de qué. Para eso estoy.

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió y la directora entró.

— Disculpe por la tardanza, ese niño me tiene harta.

— No se preocupe directora.

— Muy bien, ahora ¿Me puede responder mi pregunta?

— Sí, el nombre de la academia es así en honor a la fundadora, Mary Rose —La directora asintió satisfecha con la respuesta, pero su mirada se puso seria por un momento.

— ¿Usted sabe el por qué no hemos tenido profesor de biología en casi todo el año? —Cortex se enserió también.

— Sí, averigüé que el profesor era… pederasta —Dijo con repugnancia en su voz. Con suerte ese hijo de puta estaría pudriéndose en una celda. Sí, el hace un mes era un científico malvado que quería dominar el mundo, y sí, el mató a mucha gente hace años atrás, pero lo hacía sin dolor. Él jamás haría algo tan atroz como eso.

— ¿Entiende que si acepta este puesto algunos alumnos lo mirarían con desconfianza?

— Sí, señora directora —Cortex sabía que algunos jóvenes eran rencorosos. Él todavía tenía cierto rencor hacia los Bandicoots, pero no tanto como hace años atrás.

— Bueno —Su mirada se volvió a normalizar— Lo hizo —Cortex la miró confundido— El puesto es suyo.

— ¿En serio? —Cortex se alegró bastante.

— Así es, ¿Puede empezar mañana? Hay que recuperar todos esos meses perdidos.

— Sí, mañana puedo empezar.

— Bien —La directora le entregó una lista— Aquí está la lista de los cursos que tendrá, me tomé la molestia de agregar los nombres de los alumnos para que usted pueda empezar a hacer las listas para tomar asistencia, calificarlos durante clases, etc— Cortex tomó la lista y asintió.

-—También están los horarios de clase, el de almuerzo y los recreos. A veces pueden haber horas libres por algún inconveniente, se le informará previamente.

— Entendido.

— Señor Cortex —Cortex miró a la directora —Bienvenido a la academia Maryrose.

* * *

Crash estaba explorando con muchas ganas la selva buscando una gema, mientras Aku Aku lo seguía cansinamente.

— Aún no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de ese hombre horrible.

—"Yo tampoco, pero es lo que siento.".

Aku Aku tenía la habilidad de charlar con Crash leyendo sus gestos.

— ¿Cómo harás que Tropy te diga dónde está Cortex?

—"Se lo pediré amablemente, si no ya veremos" —Dijo tronándose los dedos.

Aku Aku suspiró y guio a Crash a una cueva que había por ahí.

— Aquí debe haber una gema, pero hay que tener cuidado por qué…

Crash no lo dudó y se adentró en la cueva, todo sea por encontrar a Cortex. Aku Aku suspiró una vez más y siguió a Crash, alumbrando el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola!, ¿Recuerdan la promesa de que el yaoi vendrá como máximo en el siguiente capítulo? Pues lo más probable es que no sea, perdón xD. Mi límite por capítulo es cerca no más de 2000 palabras. Así dura un poquito más la historia. ¡Lo siento!**

 **No se olviden de dejar reviews :(**

 **Le doy una galleta al que adivine de dónde saqué la frase "hombre horrible".**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horiontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cortex venía caminando felizmente por las calles de Manhattan. Había decido volver caminando, si no hacía un poco de ejercicio, subiría de peso. Decidió que esta tarde sería para conocer Manhattan.

Primero, le pidió a Ana que lo guiase hasta el Central Park, esta gustosamente lo hizo.

Decidió pedir un helado a unos de los carritos que había ahí, y se sentó en un banco para admirar el parque.

La vida de Cortex había sido un poco triste. Cuando él era pequeño sus padres apenas le prestaban atención, a él lo cuidaba una niñera llamaba Norma, estaba todo el día en la casa, lo cuidó desde bebé hasta que cumplió 12, después, ella murió de formas extrañas, nunca la iba a olvidar. Después de eso, sus padres decidieron mandarlo a la Academia Amberly.

Cortex terminó su helado y le dijo a Ana que le dijera dónde estaba el museo más cercano. Cortex caminó hasta el museo y se puso a ver testimonios materiales de la edad ágrafa. _Interesante a Nefaurius le encantaría venir aqu_ í.

Después simplemente se dedicó a caminar por Manhattan, vio en una tienda un pullover con el dibujo de la banda favorita de Nina. Decidió comprárselo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Estaba a punto de llegar a casa, cuando escuchó un grito.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Qué alguien lo detenga!

Cortex giró la cabeza y vio una mujer un poco mayor siendo robada por un hombre, él se fue por un callejón. Por alguna razón Cortex decidió ayudar a esa mujer, poniéndose en marcha decidió perseguir a ese tipo. Cortex lo siguió, el tipo se manejaba muy bien en el lugar.

—"Si no lo atrapo, se escapará".

Cortex miró a su muslo derecho, su pistola de plasma que escondió allí sería muy útil es este momento.

—"No la voy a usar, me prometí no hacerlo"

" _La usarás para atrapar a un ladrón, un acto noble. No la usarás ni para matar ni para hacer daño"._

Su conciencia convenció rápidamente a Cortex, tomó su pistola, la puso en modo paralizar y disparó. El hombre cayó al suelo con una pose extraña. Cortex tomó la cartera robada y escondió de nuevo su pistola en su pierna.

Una vez fuera dentro del callejón, la señora se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Me has salvado de un aprieto!

— Bueno, no hace falta señora. Solo fue un impulso.

— ¡No, en serio! ¡Aquí estaba mi billetera y mucho dinero! —Dijo mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas

— Por favor, acompáñame a mi casa, te invitaré un café como agradecimiento.

— No hace falta, yo… —La señora lo tomó de las manos— Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Cortex suspiró y asintió.

— Genial, ¡Sígueme! Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Cortex, Neo Cortex.

— Yo soy Linda Green, mucho gusto.

— Igualmente.

La señora se dirigió a su casa, que estaba al lado de la suya. Al parecer eran vecinos, que coincidencia.

— Adelante, pasa, pasa —Dijo energéticamente.

— Permiso —Cortex entró a la casa y vio que era bastante bonita.

— Siéntate por favor, ¿Cómo quieres tu café?

— Bastante cargado, por favor —La señora asintió y se fue a la cocina.

— Ma, ¿Has visto…? —De las escaleras bajó un muchacho bastante apuesto y miró confundido a Cortex.

— ¡Hola! —Dijo nervioso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres amigo de mi mamá?

— Bueno… se puede decir que sí.

— Aquí está tu café señor Cortex —Linda salió de la cocina y miró a su hijo— ¡Oh! Axel, ¿Ya conociste a mi nuevo amigo?

Cortex se avergonzó un poco con la frase "Nuevo amigo". Últimamente estaba conociendo a bastante gente.

— Sí, mamá lo conocí.

Linda asintió y dejó el café en una mesita que había.

— Acompáñanos, no seas descortés.

— Claro.

Los tres estaban sentados tomando un poco de café.

— Dime Cortex, ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Bueno, mañana empezaré a enseñar en una escuela secundaria.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué materia? ¿En qué escuela? —Dijo mientras servía el café.

— Biología, en la academia Maryrose — La madre e hijo lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Axel— ¡Yo voy a esa escuela! —Dijo emocionado.

Cortex lo miró un poco extrañado por la actitud que ambos, pero bueno, ellos serían sus nuevos vecinos y tendría que acostumbrarse.

* * *

Crash y Aku Aku había regresan regresado de su pequeño viaje. Crash regresó con un corte en la pierna, él no escuchó las advertencias de Aku Aku y una de las trampas del lugar logró dañarlo, pero a él no le importaba.

— Si me hubieses escuchado, no tendrías ese tonto corte en la pierda —Regañaba Aku Aku.

—"Lo siento" —Crash se rascaba la cabeza en señal de perdón.

Ambos entraron a su casa, Crash fue rápidamente a buscar a Coco para entregarle la gema, pero cayó al suelo debido al dolor.

— ¡Tonto! Aún no sana la herida, yo se la entregaré a Coco, tú recuéstate.

Crash de mala gana asintió. Aku Aku tomó la gema y empezó a buscarla en su laboratorio. Efectivamente, allí estaba.

— Hola Coco, aquí está la gema.

— Gracias —Coco tomó la gema, la colocó en una máquina junto con el cinturón, tecleó algo en su laptop, y dio _enter_.

De la gema salieron varias descargas eléctricas y fueron a parar al cinturón, Coco formaba como "Tierra falsa" en la batería del cinturón, engañando a la electricidad. Después de unos minutos, Coco apretó un botón el cinturón estaba listo.

— Ya está —Coco abrió la pequeña puertita de su máquina y sacó el cinturón.

— ¿Así que eso usarán para ir a ver a Tropy? —Dijo curioso.

— Exacto, averigüé las coordenadas de la casa de Tropy, este cinturón nos llevará a ella. Solo debo ajustar las coordenadas y verificar que todo está bien.

— Los acompañaré por si acaso —Dijo seriamente Aku Aku.

— Este… bueno, será imposible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Dijo extrañado la máscara.

— Este cinturón solo tele transporta al o los que lo están usando. Crash entra perfectamente, pero queda un pequeño hueco donde yo entro. Tú no puedes ir porque… bueno… No puedes usarlo —Finalizó un poquito nerviosa.

Aku Aku pensó por unos momentos.

— Ya se, observa —Aku Aku brilló unos segundos y luego se transformó en un anillo— Puedes colocarme en tu dedo y los acompañare, solo llámenme y saldré para ayudarlos —Aku Aku volvió a su estado normal.

— Genial —Dijo asombrada— No sabía que podías hacer eso.

— Puedo hacer muchas cosas, ahora voy a sanar a Crash. ¿Crunch sabe de esto?

— Bueno… sabe sobre los sentimientos de Crash, pero no que iremos hasta la casa de Tropy.

— Lo mejor será que se lo digas.

— Entiendo.

Ambos salieron del laboratorio.

* * *

Nefaurius Tropy estaba leyendo un libro, "Viajes en el tiempo por Varxon Kleistuck" lo había encontrado en una de sus expediciones hace una semana, y hoy le apeteció leerlo. Al final no encontró nada nuevo.

 _Toc Toc,_ La puerta sonó.

—"¿Quién será? Si fuese Cortex el simplemente se tele transportaría aquí. N. Gin en este momento no puede venir aquí".

Tropy tomó su lanza, se acercó a la puerta preparándose para lo peor, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Ahí estaba el chico Bandicoot con lo que Tropy creería que era su hermana. Su mirada mostró enojo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Largo de mi casa —Tropy amagó con cerrar la puerta, pero Crash lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera por favor!, necesitamos tu ayuda —Suplicó Coco.

— ¿Mi ayuda? Por favor, ¿Por qué ayudaría a mis enemigos?

— Porque… ¿Eres una buena persona?

— Adiós —Crash bloqueó la puerta una vez más— Lárguense si no quieren problemas.

Crash no estuvo de acuerdo y se preparó para luchar.

— Espera —Coco lo detuvo— Necesitamos saber dónde está Cortex.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieren saber eso? ¿Acaso no se alegraron cuándo el dejó de atacarlos? —Tropy se enojó aún más.

— Bueno sí, pero… —Tropy miró a Crash que miró para otro lado sonrojado. No puede ser. ¿Es lo que él creía?

— No me digas que tú, Crash Bandicoot, ¿Se enamoró de su enemigo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Tropy vio que Crash estaba serio. Tropy se dejó de reír— ¿No me digas que es verdad? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Bueno, sí… —Coco respondió.

Tropy sacudió su cabeza.

— Como sea, de todas formas no les diré dónde está, perdieron su tiempo en venir aquí. Largo —Tropy cerró la puerta.

Coco miró a Crash, estaba destrozado.

— Crash, yo… lo lamento —Coco abrazó a Crash y este le correspondió— Ven, vamos a casa.

Coco apretó un botón y desapareció.

* * *

Cortex estaba estudiando y preparando todo lo necesario para su primer día en la escuela. Según la lista que le entregó la directora, su primera clase mañana sería con los de primer año, curso C a las 14:00 hasta las 15:30.

Rápidamente con ayuda de Ana, preparó el libro que lo acompañaría durante lo que queda del año. Allí tomaría la asistencia de cada curso, anotaría la participación de cada clase de cada uno de los alumnos, anotaría todas las actividades que haría en el día, y al final del año, escribiría la nota de cada uno de sus alumnos. Después de preparar su clase para mañana, Cortex cerró el libró satisfecho.

— Me gusta tu empeño —Señaló Ana.

— Me gusta que esté todo perfecto. Tengo que avanzar rápido o si no algunos alumnos saldrán de la escuela siendo unos burros con lo que respecta Biología.

— Entiendo, ¿Con qué rama empezarás primero?

— Antes que nada haré un pequeño repaso para saber qué se acuerdan, luego seguiremos con la Botánica. Para el resto de los cursos lo veré más tarde.

Cortex apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir.

— Buenas noches.

— Que duerma bien.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Sonó la alarma de su despertador, Cortex la apagó bostezando, se talló los ojos y se quedó un par de segundos mirando al techo.

— Buenos días Neo.

— Buenos días Ana.

Cortex se paró perezosamente de su cama y la tendió como pudo. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. Después tomó un baño, hace tres días que no se bañaba.

Cortex sonrió al sentir la cálida sensación del agua en su piel. Se lavó los pies, piernas, torso y brazos. Luego echó algo de shampoo en su mano y se lo pasó suavemente en poco pelo que tenía. A pesar de no tener mucho pelo, le gustaba cuidarlo. Después se lo enjuagó y salió de la bañera para secarse con una toalla.

Bajó las escaleras y miró en la nevera. _Está vacía_. Se había olvidado de comprar víveres, tendría que ir después de clases.

— ¿Por qué no compra algo en el camino? —Le sugirió Ana y Cortex asintió.

Cortex llenó su bolso con todo lo necesario para ir a la escuela aun sabiendo que era temprano, tomó un abrigo y salió de casa.

Cortex encontró un Starbucks en el camino hacia la escuela. Entró y se puso hacer una fila, después de unos minutos una chica un poco menor lo atendió. Como siempre, Cortex pidió un café cargado y decidió pedir un cupcake de chocolate.

Cortex esperó unos minutos y tomó su pedido y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas que había en el lugar.

— ¿Nervioso por su primer día? —Comenzó una conversación Ana.

— Claro que sí. Es mi primer día en la escuela. Ojalá ese curso sea bueno, y no unos vagos.

— Quizás haya algunos alumnos que son buenos y otros, quizás no.

— Si fuese por mí, los elegiría yo —Cortex tomó un poco de café y le dio una mordida a su cupcake.

Pasó media hora y Cortex salió de Starbucks. Ahora que lo piensa, hubiese ido a aquella cafetería donde se encontró con Thomas. A partir de ahora iría a ese lugar, después de todo, Ana lo podía llevar fácilmente.

Cortex miró la hora, las 11:20. Aún falta bastante. Cortex decidió pasar el rato explorando la ciudad, así conocería más del lugar, y aprendería a guiarse en las calles.

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

Cortex se dirigía a la escuela, estaba muy nervioso, quién sabe cómo serían sus alumnos. Él rezaba interiormente con que fuesen, al menos no problemáticos.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela y vio a la directora que lo estaba esperando.

— ¡Señor Cortex! Llega justo a tiempo, lo estaba esperando.

— Buenos días señora directora —Saludó cortésmente.

— Oh, solo llámeme directora, venga. Le daré un pequeño tour en la escuela antes de su primera clase.

Cortex asintió y se puso a caminar al lado de la directora.

Ella le enseñó dónde estaban las aulas en las que tendría clase, el gimnasio, los despachos de los otros profesores, la piscina, etc. En fin tardaron como media hora en finalizar el tour, la directora llevó a Cortex hasta su aula.

— Muy bien señor Cortex, aquí está. Todos están dentro esperándolo, le deseo mucha suerte.

— Muchas gracias.

— Ahora debo irme a atender un par de cosas.

Cortex asintió y la directora se fue por uno de los pasillos.

Cortex inhaló y exhaló. _Aquí voy._ Cortex abrió la puerta y se encontró con las miradas de los alumnos en él. _No te pongas nervioso, ¡No te pongas nervioso!_

— Buenos días, soy su nuevo profesor de Biología, mi nombre es Neo Cortex y estaré con ustedes hasta final de año.

Nadie dijo nada.

— Ahora iré señalando y cada uno se presentará. Luego comenzaremos con la clase —Cortex señaló a una chica que estaba en unos de los primeros bancos.

— Mi nombre es Lindsay —Cortex señaló a un chico —Brick —Cortex señaló a una chica —Sue.

Y así siguieron hasta que todos se presentaron.

— Muy bien, ahora repasaremos rápidamente lo que se acuerdan de lo que vieron en la primaria. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es un ser vivo? —Varias manos se levantaron, Cortex señaló a la chica llamada Charlotte— ¿Algo que está vivo?

Algunos se rieron, y ella miró a su banco un poco avergonzada.

— No se rían, de los que vi riéndose, ninguno levantó la mano. Así que ni opinen.

Todos se callaron.

— Tu respuesta es correcta, sí, es algo que está vivo, pero ¿Simplemente está vivo? No. Un ser vivo es un es un organismo muy complejo que nace, crece, se reproduce y muere, incluso las plantas. Dentro de esa simple definición hay muchas cosas más que decir del ser vivo. ¿Entendido? —Todos dijeron que sí.

— Bien, ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es una célula? —Nadie levantó la mano.

Cortex suspiró mentalmente, estos chicos necesitaban un profesor de biología urgentemente y todo lo que vieron en la primara, se lo habían olvidado. Trabajaría duro por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 8, con casi 2.500 palabras OMG. No se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horiontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Un tiempo después…_

Cortex dio la tarea para su clase y se sentó en su escritorio, bostezando. Últimamente hace 2 semanas tenía la misma pesadilla, más bien un recuerdo. Esa "pesadilla" básicamente recopilaba todos sus fracasos como científico malvado, los que eran frustrados por los Bandicoots, Tropy y N. Gin le habían recomendado que vaya con su psicólogo para que hablasen al respecto, pero no quería preocuparlo por nada, ya se le pasaría.

Desde esa primera clase que tuvo, empezó a llevarse bien con sus alumnos de todos los cursos. Al principio hubo un poco de desconfianza por la razón que le dijo la directora y por su apariencia, era un poco atemorizante cuando ponía mala cara o cuando estaba insatisfecho. Pero después de un par de semanas todo fue mejorando poco a poco, hasta el punto de que los alumnos le pedían consejo o ayuda con algún problema.

— Aquí tiene profesor —Axel le entregó sus deberes hechos.

Ah sí, al final a Cortex le había tocado el curso donde estaba Axel, el hijo de Linda. Después de ese día ella venía a visitarlo a él o viceversa. Se habían hecho amigos.

Cortex miró la tarea y asintió, puso su firma.

— Bien hecho —Axel le dio una enorme sonrisa, tanto que Cortex tuvo que apartar los ojos— Ve a sentarte, puedes guardar tus cosas y esperar a que toque el timbre —Axel asintió y se fue.

Cortex vio que varias chicas lo miraban mientras él se iba a su lugar. Suspiró, no aprobarían Bilogía si siguen así.

Cortex se paró y se acercó sigilosamente a una alumna que miraba embelesada a Axel.

— Has tu tarea —La voz de Cortex sonó tan fría que la cabeza de la niña se giró lentamente hacia él.

— S…Sí —Y la chica rápidamente se puso a hacer sus deberes. También surgió efecto en las otras chicas que vieron la escena.

Cortex asintió y volvió a su escritorio. Miró la hora en su teléfono, hoy tendría que ir a buscar a Nina.

Se dedicó a observar a sus alumnos el resto de la hora, recordó la primera clase y la comparó con la de hoy. Habían avanzado bastante. Un par de alumnos se acercaron y Cortex les corrigió

— Todo está bien, excepto la última, revísenla —Los alumnos asintieron y se fueron.

Quizás a mucha gente le parezca hosca la actitud de Cortex hacia sus alumnos, pero la verdad, esa era su forma de enseñar. Además, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado.

El timbré sonó y todos abandonaban la sala.

Cortex tomó sus cosas, se aseguró de que nadie se haya olvidado nada y salió del aula. Esta vez estaba cansado, así que llamó a su auto y después de unos minutos, apareció mágicamente frente a él. Cortex sonrió.

— A casa, por favor.

— _Enseguida._

El auto estacionó frente a su casa y Cortex entró. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien para cuando Nina esté aquí, solo faltaba la comida de esta noche. Iría a comprar con ella, seguro que le gustará.

Cortex dejó el regalo de Nina arriba de la mesa, no le regalaba algo desde hace tiempo.

Para pasar el tempo decidió ver una famosa comedia Americana llamada "Friends". Casi se muere de la risa.

Cortex miró la hora. Aún faltaban 2 horas para ir a buscar a Nina, así se fue a dormir una pequeña siesta, poniendo la alarma.

 _Todo estaba en llamas, su nuevo rayo evolutivo había sido destrozado por Crunch Bandicoot mediante un fuerte golpe con su brazo robótico, Coco Bandicoot incendiaba sus amadas computadoras. Frente a él estaba Crash._

 _Estaba seguro que esta vez lo iban a matar._

 _Crash se acercó a Cortex, se arrodilló, tomó su cara y lo besó._

— ¡Aaaah! —Cortex respiraba muy rápido.

¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño? ¡Se supone que lo tenía que matar, no besar!

Seguro que fue un mal sueño, una coincidencia entre coincidencias. Sí, seguro que debe ser eso.

Cortex suspiró y miró la hora, debido a ese maldito sueño se había despertado 1 hora antes. Cortex se levantó, ya no tenía más sueño.

— ¿Qué sucedió Neo?

— Nada, solo fue un mal sueño.

Cortex se lavó la cara y suspiró

 _45 minutos después…_

Cortex estaba saliendo de casa, le pidió a Ana que lo ayude con el chequeo.

— ¿Llaves?

— Sí.

— ¿Regalo?

— Sí.

— ¿Una sonrisa?

Neo miró con mala cara a su teléfono.

— Que chistosa ja, ja —dijo con sarcasmo.

Cortex se subió al auto.

— A la academia Amberly —El auto se elevó en el aire y desapareció.

* * *

Crash Bandicoot no estaba en sus mejores días. Desde que Tropy se negó a ayudarlo, sus posibilidades de encontrarse con Cortex se redujeron a 1 en un millón.

— Vamos Crash, anímate ¿Quieres? —Coco intentaba animar a Crash en vano, su hermano ni si quiera se movió. Desde que llegaron a casa después de hablar con Tropy, Crash se encerró en su habitación.

— Encontrarás a alguien más hermano, eres bastante agradable, quizás le gustes a alguna nativa —Se sentó Crunch al lado de la cama.

Coco miró a Crunch. La verdad es que una relación entre Crash y una nativa sería casi imposible. Para empezar, ella no lo entendería a Crash y Crash no lo entendería a ella. Sin nombrar esas costumbres extrañas que tenían las nativas con sus novios o esposos.

— Así es, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos con Crunch a ligar por ahí? —Apoyó Aku Aku.

Coco lo miró con una cara de "¿En serio?".

Crash negó la cabeza, hizo una seña diciendo "Solo lo quiero a él".

Crunch suspiró.

— Será mejor que lo dejemos solo, que piense un rato.

Aku Aku asintió y los tres salieron de la habitación, Coco miró preocupada a su hermano. _Lo siento Crash._

* * *

Nina estaba sentada en la fuente en las afueras de la Academia Amberly, impacientemente esperaba a su tió.

— _Hey, mira ¿Qué es eso?_

— _¿Parece que es un auto que está volando?_

Los murmullos distrajeron a Nina, y sí efectivamente en el cielo se veía un auto que se dirigía aquí. No era tan sorprendente ya que los millonarios que mandaban a sus hijos venían de formas extravagantes, como aviones privados o una limosina más larga que un árbol de 10 metros, pero un auto volador era más extraño.

El misterioso auto estacionó frente al gran portón de la academia y de él bajó ¿Su tío?

— ¡Nina!

¡Sí, era su tío! Nina agarró su maleta y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¡Tío! ¿Cómo estás? ¿De dónde sacaste el auto? ¿No o habrás robado, no? —Nina lo miró sospechosamente.

— ¡No, Nina! Me duele que pienses así de mi —Dijo dramáticamente Cortex— Este hermoso auto fue un regalo de tu tío N. Gin.

— ¿Él te lo regaló?

— Así es, ahora sube daremos un paseo —Nina lo miró asombrada, el su tío Cortex del año pasado jamás hubiese hecho esto, simplemente se la llevaría al laboratorio en su dirigible para seguir con sus planes de venganza.

— ¡Sí! —Nina se subió al asiento del copiloto y Cortex guardó su maleta en el baúl del auto.

— _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ana, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_ —Nina giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la pantalla naranja.

— ¿Tío?

— ¿Si? —Dijo mientras subía al auto.

— ¿Por qué la pantalla está hablando?

— Oh, ella es Ana. Es como una asistente de viaje.

— _Soy una asistente de viajes, N. Gin me programó para eso._

— ¡No puede ser! ¿N. Gin también incluyó una asistente de viajes?

— Así es.

— _Woah_. ¿Y qué puedes hacer? —Dijo emocionada Nina.

— _Bueno, te puedo contar un chiste_ —Nina miró la pantalla un poco decepcionada, esperaba que pudiese hacer algo mejor, pero de todas formas lo intentó.

— Está bien, Cuéntame un chiste.

— _Aquí va: Era tan mal jugador, tan mal jugador, que cuando marcó un gol, falló en la repetición._

Nina se quedó callada unos segundos Luego soltó una pequeña risa y terminó carcajeándose.

— Estuvo buena esa.

— _Gracias —_ Cortex las miró, ambas tenían un sentido del humor extraño, Cortex intervino justo a tiempo.

— Bueno, contar un chiste es solo una muy pequeña parte de lo que Ana puede hacer, dime Nina ¿Alguna vez quisiste ir a algún lugar?

— Quisiera ir a París, a ver la Torre Eiffel —Dijo con corazones en los ojos. Cortex suspiró, sobre su cadáver Nina saldría con alguien de allí.

— Ya sabes que hacer Ana.

— _Sí —_ El coche se empezó a elevar en el aire.

— ¡Genial! —Nina miraba en la ventana como las personas de la academia se hacían cada vez más pequeñas.

El coche de repente empezó a avanzar a una velocidad sorprendente.

— _¡Wooohoooo!_ —Disfrutaba Nina

— _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Más lentooooooo!_

Y de repente como aumentaron de velocidad, de repente se detuvieron. Nina alcanzó a sujetarse fuertemente en los antebrazos del asiento, pero Cortex no tuvo suerte y se estampó contra el vidrio frente suyo.

— A veces… _Bddd_ … Creo… _Bddd_ …. Que me odias… _Bddd_. Y Cortex se cayó, golpeándose la cabeza con el volante.

— _Por favor, yo jamás te podría odiar, se podría decir que tú eres la razón de mi existencia_ —Dijo con ¿Sarcasmo? Ana.

— Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Nina se carcajeaba como nunca. Cortex olvidó su enojo y la miró. Internamente le agradeció a Ana, pocas veces había visto reír a Nina así.

— _Chicos, miren afuera… —_ La voz de Ana los interrumpió.

Nina y Cortex miraron hacia fuera hipnotizados. Frente a ellos estaba la torre Eiffel.

— Es… hermosa —Dijo Nina.

— Sí… —Cortex se olvidó de todo.

— ¿Tío?

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias por todo —A Cortex lo sorprendió el abrazo de Nina, pero lo correspondió inmediatamente.

— De nada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el cap 9, fue un poquito más corto que los otros, pero personalmente me gustó escribirlo y es mi favorito. ¡Espero sus reviews, díganme que tanto le gusta la historia!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **EDIT: Estoy muy triste, me rompieron el kokoro al no dejar reviews (\\._./) Seguiré con la historia, pero quizá deje pasar un tiempo.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horiontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Cortex estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero un sonido lo despertó. Alguien estaba en su habitación. Decidió hacerse el dormido y atrapar al bastardo con las manos en la masa._

 _Los pasos se dirigieron a él y esa persona subió a su cama, Cortex sintió el peso de alguien al lado suyo y luego sintió algo suave y cálido en sus labios. ¡Iban a drogarlo!_

 _Cortex abrió los ojos y se encontró con ¡Crash Bandicoot besándolo!_

— _¿Qué…? —Crash lo calló con otro beso — ¿Por qué haces…? —Crash lo volvió a callar, esta vez metió su lengua en su boca._

 _Cortex dejó de pensar y correspondió el beso, observó al Bandicoot. Se había vuelvo más alto y musculoso, su cresta le daba un toque rebelde y sus hermosos ojos verdes lo hacían ver tierno._

 _Crash bajó de su boca a su cuello dejando pequeños besitos que volvían loco a Cortex._

— _Uhmm Crash. —Cortex gimió cuando Crash le chupó uno de sus pezones._

 _Cortex sin querer quedarse atrás le sacó la camiseta y admiró el perfecto torso de Crash. Para ser mutante era hermoso. Cortex estuvo a punto de acercar su lengua a uno de sus pezones cuando…._

— ¡AAAAHHHH! —Cortex gritó tan fuerte que su garganta le empezó a doler.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entró Nina.

— ¡Tío! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Nina miró a todos lados buscando a un intruso, pero no había nadie, Nina se calmó

— ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte?

— Solo fue una pesadilla —Dijo tirándose en su cama y tapándose.

— Tío, el tío Tropy me dijo que ya llevas varios días con esas pesadillas, creo que deberías ir con tu psicólogo.

— No, no quiero molestarlo con cosas absurdas —Dijo terco.

— ¡Por favor! No es algo absurdo, llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir, si sigues así tu salud se verá afectada.

— No, Nina, no creo que deba…

— Por favor, ve al psicólogo —Cortex no podía decir que no.

— Está bien, iré —Cortex se tomó de la garganta— _Auch_.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me duele la garganta…

— Eso te pasa por gritar tan fuerte —Dijo sonriendo— Ahora ve a dormir.

 _Al día siguiente…_

— _Oh, así que no podrás asistir a clases durante un par de días_ —Habló la directora por teléfono

— Sí, así es, me lastimé la garganta y me será imposible dar clase.

— _Está bien, daré el anuncio, que se recupere._

— Gracias —Cortex cortó.

El día de hoy sería bastante aburrido, Cortex fue a la cocina y se encontró con Nina comiendo cereales.

— ¿Ya avisaste a esa mujer?

— Sí —Dijo Cortex mientras se preparaba unas tostadas con café.

— Ya sé ¿Qué te parece si aprovechas estos días y vas al psicólogo?

— No lo sé…

— Tío, mírame —Cortex obedeció— Me lo prometiste.

La verdad es que Cortex no había prometido nada, pero para no llevarle la contraria a su sobrina asintió.

— Bueno, lo llamaré después de desayunar —Nina asintió y ambos terminaron de desayunar.

Nina le contaba algunas anécdotas de cómo había hecho explotar el aula en la clase de química o como cuando un chico se le declaró. A Cortex no le gustó para nada esa parte, dijo que jamás lo dejaría ir con un mocoso de ahí. A Nina le causo gracia y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda que casi hizo que escupiera los pulmones. Después de un "lo siento" de Nina, ambos terminaron de desayunar y lavaron los platos.

Cortex tomó su teléfono y llamó a su psicólogo.

— _Hola_ —Se escuchó una voz como cansada y sabia.

— Hola señor Beckman.

— _Oh, Neo ¿Cómo estás?_

— Bien, señor, bien.

— _¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

— Me gustaría reunirme con usted para charlar sobre algo.

— _Ya veo, ¿Tienes otra vez un problema?_ —Cortex sabía que su psicólogo lo conocía bastante bien, como a todos sus pacientes.

— Bueno… sí.

— _Ven dentro de 30 minutos, estoy por terminar una sesión._

— Estaré allí, hasta luego y perdón por interrumpir su sesión.

— _No hay problema._

Cortex colgó.

— ¿Y bien?—Nina apreció con su nuevo pullover puesto— ¿Conseguiste la cita?

— Sí, iré en 30 minutos.

— ¿Tío? —Nina lo miró dudosa— ¿Puedo salir a la ciudad?

Cortex la miró y lo primero que se la pasó por la cabeza era decir que no, que era peligroso. Cortex alejó rápidamente los pensamientos. Nina tenía 14 años, podía manejarse sola en ese aspecto. Además si alguien intenta propasarse con ella, tenía sus manos especiales.

— Está bien —Nina lo miró incrédula— Pero no te alejes mucho y vuelve como máximo dentro de 2 horas ¿Si? Tienes que ayudarme a comprar los víveres.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! —Nina lo abrazó y alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién será? —Dijo Cortex dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal

— Eh… tío mejor abro yo —Nina se interpuso en su camino.

— No hace falta Nina, voy yo— Neo la apartó suavemente.

— Tío en serio, abro yo —Su mirada era muy nerviosa. Cortex la miró, sospechando. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en abrir la puerta?

 _Toc Toc Toc_

La puerta sonó una vez más y Cortex, cansado de las insistencias de Nina abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola! ¿Está Nina? —Frente a el había un muchacho alto, flaco con pelo marrón y ojos negros. ¿Y este quién ese? ¿Por qué pregunta por su querida sobrina?

— ¿Quién eres…?

— ¡Jay! —Nina interrumpió a Cortex y se paró frente al chico.

— Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? —El bastardo flacucho (Apodo que Cortex le puso) tomó a su inocente sobrina y la besó.

Nina abrió enormemente los ojos y miró a su tío que tenía una mirada desencajada.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué besas a Nina?!

— Mi nombre es Jay Smith, soy el novio de Nina.

Nina miró a Cortex pidiéndole perdón. Cortex contó hasta diez y suspiró. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con la juventud? ¿Novio a los 14 años? Si su vida hubiese sido más normal, a los 14 años estaría jugando con sus amigos o con un auto de juguete _. Supongo que Nina nació en la época equivocada._

— Conocí a Jay en la academia Amberly, la directora había organizó un concurso de experimentos y los jueces eran los alumnos más destacados de hace 2 años. Jay estaba entre ellos, a él le gustó mi experimento y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra.

La parejita sonrió e inmediatamente borró la sonrisa al ver la mirada que Cortex les dirigía. Si las miradas matasen, ellos estarían 5 metros bajo tierra.

— B… bueno tío, yo me voy con Jay a pasear, ¡Adiós! —Nina tomó rápidamente la mano de su novio y se alejó de Cortex antes de que este cometiera un homicidio.

Cortex estuvo a punto de armar un lío, pero se calmó. Ese Cortex ya no existía, trataría de ser más comprensivo con Nina.

Cortex cerró la puerta de la casa y se aseguró que la puerta se abriera por si Nina llegase antes que él. _Si ese mocoso llega hacerle algo, lo mataré._ Cortex miró su pistola de plasma, ella siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Cortex subió al auto y le dijo Ana dónde tenía que ir.

— _Esta vez sí estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo_ —La voz de Ana interrumpió sus pensamientos— _Nina es muy pequeña para andar de novia._

— Sí, pero si le prohíbo estar con ese muchacho, ella me odiará y no me querrá volver a ver. Es la única familia que me queda.

— _Entonces lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que salga todo mal, o esperar que su relación funcione._

— Pues sí, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Ana se estacionó frente a la casa del psicólogo. A pesar de que trabajaba en su casa, el señor Beckman tenía mucho trabajo. Solucionó la vida de mucha gente, incluyéndolo a él.

Cortex bajó del auto y tocó la puerta. Después de unos segundos alguien la abrió.

— Oh, es usted señor Cortex, adelante, pase.

— Buenos días señor Beckman.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Más o menos —Dijo Cortex caminando cansinamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si te sientas y hablamos un poco? —Cortex asintió y se sentó en el sillón marrón que había ahí, apoyó las piernas y esperó.

— Cuéntame Cortex, ¿Qué te perturba? —Cortex suspiró y empezó desde el principio.

— Sabe, desde hace un poco más de un mes estaba planeando otro plan más para derrotar a los Bandicoots, como siempre —Beckman asintió y le hizo una seña como diciéndole que siga contando— Y como siempre, fui derrotado. Después de eso estuve a punto de morir consumido por las llamas, pero algo cambió en mi mente. Me di cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mi vida obsesionado con los Bandicoots, ya sabe, el querer matarlos. Entonces decidí dejarlos en paz, que ellos hicieran su vida y lo la mía. Todo iba bien, mis amigos y mi sobrina aceptaron ese cambio y me ayudaron y apoyaron. Después de un tiempo, logré conseguir casa en Manhattan y trabajo. Incluso hice nuevos amigos, pero desde hace unos días, he empezado a tener sueños extraños.

— Ya veo, ¿De qué tratan esos sueños? ¿Hay alguien en especial allí?

— Bueno en esos sueños aparece Crash Bandicoot, ¿Lo recuerda?

— Sí, recuerdo que una vez vino a una sesión contigo. Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué sucede exactamente en ese sueño?

— Bueno… en ellos Crash y yo tenemos…

— ¿Relaciones? —Cortex se sonrojó violentamente.

— N…no, pero casi. A medida que tengo cada sueño estamos más cerca.

Cortex confiaba mucho en este hombre, él lo había ayudado muchas veces. Lo ayudó cuando sus padres no lo prestaban atención, cuando le hacían bullying en la escuela, o cuando simplemente él estaba triste.

Cortex recordó a su mamá. Si bien hace muchos años ella casi ni hablaba con él, ahora en el presente, ella siempre le pidió disculpas por lo que hizo, y siempre intenta compensarlo. Recordó la promesa que le hizo hace algunas semanas. Tendría que ir a visitarla.

— Ya veo —Beckman dejó su cuaderno en la mesita al lado de él— Cortex tu sabes que siempre te ayudado y aconsejado cuando has tenido problemas, ¿Cierto? —Cortex asintió— Por lo tanto, cuando te dé mi opinión de lo que debes hacer, déjame terminar.

Cortex asintió otra vez confundido, ¿Qué solución podría darle?

— Yo creo que tú tienes un sentimiento de culpa, el haber recapacitado te hizo dar cuenta de que los atacabas a ellos incluso aunque ellos ni siquiera te mirasen, por eso tu sueño… húmedo—Cortex miró hacia otro lado sonrojado— No es la primera vez que pasa esto, si bien los sueños de mis pacientes eran diferentes al tuyo, tenían la misma solución. La conclusión es: Tienes que hacer algo por Crash Bandicoot, un favor o algo así para que ese sentimiento de culpa desaparezca. Y además ese sueño que tienes se debe a tu rencor hacia él. Ya sé que estás pensando "Pero si lo odio, ¿por qué no sueño con asesinándolo o torturándolo o algo así?". La respuesta es algo complicada. El cerebro tiene distintas formas de avisar, y a ti te ha tocado esta. Por lo tanto creo que deberías intentar convivir con Crash.

Cortex miró a Beckman incrédulo, este hombre nunca le había fallado, más de una vez creyó que estaba loco, más de una vez creyó que sus soluciones eran tontas y erradas, pero siempre resultó que tenía la razón.

— ¿No hay otra solución? ¿Lo que sea? —Indagó desesperado Cortex.

— Recuerda algo: tú estás libre de hacer lo que quieras, esta es la única solución que puedo darte, piénsalo ¿Quieres?

Cortex tragó saliva y asintió.

— Ahora ven, te acompaño a la puerta.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola! Los que hayan leído el EDIT que hice en el anterior capítulo, pensarán "¿No habías dicho que dejarías pasar un tiempo?" pues al final me arrepentí. Mi venganza será mejor muahaha, como cuando pidan un epílogo quizás me de fiaca y no lo haga o.o xD.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **PD: El reencuentro entre Crash y Cortex está muy cercaaa!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horiontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Así que es eso lo que dijo tu psicólogo eh… —Tropy dio un sorbo a su té.

— Pero, ¿Estás seguro que querer hacer eso Cortex? —N. Gin le daba una mordida a su tercer cupcake en ese día.

— No me queda de otra, confío en mi psicólogo —Cortex revolvió su café.

El trio se había reunido en el Central Perk, la gente los miraba extrañados. Eran gente de aspecto muy extraño.

— ¿Y qué le darás a Crash?

— Aún no lo sé, primero tengo que contactarlo, pero temo que si me acerco a N. Sanity, se pongan agresivos y me intenten atacar —Tropy miró a Cortex y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Crash y su hermana. _Si supiera…_

— Yo me encargaré de eso —Cortex y Gin miraron a Tropy.

— ¿Tú? —Dijo Gin.

— Así es, se cómo acercarme a Crash Bandicoot, solo espera —Tropy tomó un sorbo más de su té.

Cortex y N. Gin se miraron y pensaron lo mismo: ¿Qué planea Tropy?

* * *

Tropy se tele transportó a la isla Sanity, hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Tropy empezó a buscar una choza, y afortunadamente después de unos 5 la encontró. Tropy tocó la y esperó. Lo haría por Cortex, él sabía que inconscientemente Cortex hacía sin rechistar lo que su psicólogo le recomendaba, era una relación especial que él y Cortex tenía. Cuando su primer problema fue solucionado por Beckman, Cortex empezó a creer que siempre tenía la razón.

La puerta se abrió y Coco lo miró sorprendida y luego un poco molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito hablar con Crash Bandicoot.

— ¿Para qué?

— Adivina —Coco lo miró unos segundos y luego abrió aún más los ojos. Fue a buscar a Crash.

Crash Bandicoot estaba durmiendo plácidamente soñando cosas pervertidas con su querido Cortex, cuando fue zarandeado violentamente.

— ¡Crash, despierta! ¡Crash!

Crash abrió los ojos y miró molesto a Coco. Estaba en la mejor parte.

— Vino Tropy, quiere hablar contigo —Crash hizo un gesto diciendo: "¿Para qué?"— ¡No sé! Pienso que tiene que ver con Cortex.

Crash se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, con Coco siguiéndolo.

Tropy miró dentro de la casa y vio que por fin venían.

— Hasta que al fin llegan, haremos esto rápido. Crash —Lo miró— Cortex quiere hablar contigo.

Si alguien más hubiese visto la cara de felicidad de Crash Badicoot, se le habrían olvidado todos sus problemas.

— Eso lo resolverán en su casa, pronto los contactaré, solo espérenlo. Tropy apretó unos botones y antes de que Coco pudo decir "¡Espera!" Tropy desapareció.

— Arg, ese maldito. Ni siquiera contestó mis preguntas, ¿Por qué crees que Cortex querrá contactarte Crash? —Crash no respondió— ¿Crash? —Coco dio media vuelta y su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa— Ahh, este niño. Debe de estar muy feliz.

Coco sonrió, cerró la puerta y arrastró a su hermano hasta el sillón.

— Maldición, sí que pesas Crash

* * *

Cortex salió del baño después de darse una buena ducha, se aseguró de secar el piso y desempañar el espejo. Tropy de repente apareció frente a él.

— ¡Aah…! ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso me quieres matar del susto? —Cortex miró enojado a Tropy— Además, ¿Cómo es que apareces frente a mí? ¿No es que solo puedes aparecerte frente de casa?

Tropy suspiró.

— De verdad que tienes mala memoria, eh ¿Cortex? ¿No recuerdas el reloj que te dí?

— Oh, bueno lo olvidé.

— Como sea, todo está arreglado.

— ¿Arreglado? ¿Te refieres a Crash Bandicoot? —Tropy asintió— ¿Qué, tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Eso lo sabrás a medida que pase el tiempo —Dijo Tropycon una sonrisa pícara, Cortex no entendió el por qué esa sonrisa— Crash Bandicoot vendrá hasta tu casa, solo tienes que avisarle cuándo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —Tropy se estaba cansando de tantas preguntas.

— Entonces, mañana iré hasta N. Sanity.

— Bien, me voy. Nos veremos luego, adiós —Tropy desapareció.

Nina bajó de las escaleras.

— ¿Tío? ¿Quién vino? —Dijo con voz somnolienta.

— No te preocupes Nina, ve a dormir — Nina lo miró y asintió.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Cortex tomó su cinturón tele transportador, aseguró su pistola de plasma por si acaso y decidió partir hasta N. Sanity. Nina ya había sido informada, esta aceptó y lo miró de forma extraña, como una mirada de complicidad, le restó importancia.

Cortex se apareció frente a la casa de los Bandicoot, él tenía desde hace mucho tiempo las coordenadas exactas, Cortex tocó la puerta un poco avergonzado. Apenas pasó un segundo y la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba Crash Bandicoot tal cual como era en su sueño. Cortex se avergonzó otra vez.

— H…hola Crash, ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —Crash asintió frenéticamente. A Cortex no le gustaba la mirada que Crash le lanzaba, es como si se le pudiera lanzar encima en cualquier momento. Por si acaso, Cortex acercó un poquito la mano hacia su pistola de plasma.

— ¿Crash? ¿Quién está en la puert…? Oh —Coco miró a Cortex y este le sonrió de forma nerviosa. Ahora que Coco lo miraba mejor, Cortex se veía diferente a la última vez que lo vio, incluso se podía decir que se veía mejor. Ya no tenía la mirada psicópata de antes, había crecido un poco más y su cabeza ya no se veía tan extraña como antes. Al parecer ya no era su enemigo.

— Pasa por favor —Cortex miró incrédulo y por el trato que estaba recibiendo y asintió.

Cortex miró la casa, en el pasado habría matado por estar aquí, y ahora ya no tenía ese interés.

\- Siéntate —Cortex obedeció y se sentó en el sillón seguido por Crash, que se sentó al lado suyo. Cortex se alejó un poco de Crash y este se volvió a acercar.

 _Dios por favor ayúdame._

— ¿Tropy les dijo el por qué vendría hasta aquí?

— No, pero ya lo intuí —Coco le sonrió— Te dejaré con Crash, suerte.

Cortex tragó saliva y Coco se fue.

— Hola Crash, tanto tiempo —Saludó nervioso Cortex.

Crash lo miró más intensamente.

— Verás yo he venido aquí porque me siento… culpable —Crash lo miró un poco confundido— Sí, me siento culpable por todo lo que hice, así que he venido a compensarlo y pedirte un favor. ¿Dime qué es lo que quieres?

Crash lo único que quería es que fuera suyo, pero lo mandaría a volar si le pide eso, así que se puso a pensar. A Crash se le iluminó la cara, tomó un papel, escribió algo y se lo entregó a Cortex.

Cortex lo leyó y lo miró muy sorprendido.

"Quiero que me conviertas en humano a mí y a mis hermanos, y quiero aprender a hablar"

— Yo… —Cortex estaba impresionado

Coco que estaba escuchando detrás de la pared gracias a sus oídos desarrollados, se impresionó también. Se le empezaron a escapar algunas lágrimas. Crash seguro la había escuchado hablar con Crunch eso alguna vez.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Cortex intentó que cambiara de opinión, pero fue en vano. Crash volvió a asentir.

¿Ahora qué haría? Tendría que volver a su vida de científico y eso no le agradaba un pelo. Además, si hacía un rayo para transformarlos en humanos necesitaría mucho espacio.

— _Tienes el sótano para fabricar el rayo. —_ Crash miró curioso el bolsillo de Cortex, se había escuchado una voz femenina.

— Maldición, ¿De qué lado estás?

— _Por supuesto que del tuyo Neo_ —Crash se sintió celoso de la misteriosa voz. Él no podía llamarlo Neo, es más ni siquiera podía hablar— _Sabes que solo estoy ayudándote, para eso estoy_.

Cortex suspiró.

— Está bien, te cumpliré tu deseo, ahora ¿Podemos hablar del mío? —Crash asintió y se acercó más a él, si es se podía. Cortex volvió a tragar saliva —Veras, yo quería si tu… pudieses… vivir conmigo un tiempo.

 _PUM_ Se escuchó un golpe detrás de la pared, Coco se manifestó frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vivir Crash y tú juntos?

Crash estaba inmóvil, él estaba procesando en su pequeño ingenio lo que Cortex le quiso decir.

— Imposible, Crash no iría jamás a vivir contigo, ¿Verdad Crash? —Crash negó con la cabeza y Coco lo miró asombrada— ¿No me digas que…?

— Entonces, ¿Vienes conmigo? —Cortex dijo al borde de los nervios. La respuesta de Crash arruinaría el resto de sus sueños o los salvaría.

Crash asintió muchas veces con la cabeza y abrazó fuertemente a Cortex.

— ¡Oye Bandicoot tonto! ¡Aléjate! —Si bien Cortex estaba nervioso hace unos segundos ese abrazo lo desconcertó.

 _Unos cuantos minutos después de calmar a Crash y a Cortex…_

— Crash… ¿En serio te irás? ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos y Aku Aku?

Crash miró a Coco tenía razón era su familia o Cortex.

— No te preocupes, podrás visitarlo —Los hermanos miraron sorprendido a Cortex— Además no será permanente.

— Bueno… —Crash saltó otra vez y abrazó a Cortex.

— ¡No otra vez!

 _Unos cuantos minutos después de calmar a Crash y a Cortex… otra vez._

— Bueno está decidido, vendrás conmigo mañana, lleva todo lo que necesites —Crash asintió dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Cortex lo miró una vez más desconcertado, ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto de venir con él?

Coco ya no podía hacer nada, era la felicidad de su hermano y decidió apoyarlo.

— Entonces… ¿Reconstruiste tu laboratorio? —Cortex negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces a dónde te llevarás a Crash?

— A América, Nueva York —Coco se paró y lo miró

— ¿A América? —Cortex asintió— ¿A Crash? —Cortex volvió a asentir.

Crash miraba al dúo perdido, ¿Qué era América?

— Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Ese fue al famoso lugar que fuiste? ¿Por qué?

— Me di cuenta de que intentar asesinarlos era una pérdida de tiempo, así que decidí rehacer mi vida alejado de lo que era la anterior.

— Ya veo—Coco se alivió. Tenía razón, Cortex había cambiado, aunque su actitud enojona a veces volvía.

— Entonces me voy, vendré mañana, no les puedo decir con exactitud a qué hora vendré, solo estén preparados. Hasta luego —Cortex apretó un botón y desapareció.

— Este tipo, ¿Por qué querría hacer lo que está haciendo ahora? —Coco se giró y encontró a su hermano dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Espérame! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una maleta!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por fin, yo también estaba esperando el momento cuando Crash y Cortex se reúnan, el sentimiento me llegó al kokoro. No se olviden de los reviews.**

 **Quizás a partir de mañana solo publique un capítulo por día, vuelvo a empezar a ir a la escuela :/**

 **A partir de este capítulo la relación entre Crash y Cortex florecerá o arderá en llamas. Siempre pueden sobornarme con un par de reviews UwU**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horizontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cortex había llamado a su equipo para que amueblaran la habitación para Crash. Nina le preguntó que vendría y él respondió que alguien se iba a mudar con ellos temporalmente, Nina lo miró pícaramente y se fue.

Cuando la habitación estuvo lista, él comprobó que Crash tuviera todo lo que necesite.

Al final la habitación quedó con el suelo azul y paredes blancas. Había una cama de dos plazas, un pequeño ropero para la poca ropa que el Bandicoot tenía, una alfombra y un par de plantitas. Cortex también se aseguró de tapar las ventanas para que nadie viera a Crash, él solo podría salir cuando fuese humano.

Suspiró, tendría que trabajar en eso. Como aún le quedaban días disponibles para faltar a la escuela, decidió ponerse a trabajar enseguida.

— Nina, saldré a comprar un par de cosas, quédate aquí ¿Entendido?

— Sí, tío, no te preocupes —Nina le sonrió.

— Y no quiero que venga ese mocoso a mi casa mientras yo no esté —Nina hizo un puchero.

Cortex se tele trasportó a un callejón cerca de una ferretería. Primero compraría las herramientas, ya que todas estaban en el laboratorio. Cortex miró lentamente cada herramienta, viendo cuál escoger.

Con el tiempo, aprendió que no todas eran iguales (Además de servir para distintas cosas), pueden tener la misma función, pero la empresa que las fabrica a veces son diferentes. Cortex seleccionó las que necesitaba y se las pidió al hombre que atendía allí. Espero un par de minutos y pagó.

Después salió del lugar y se dirigió disimuladamente al mismo callejón. Ahora necesitaba los materiales. Toqueteó un par de teclas y apretó un botón, ahora estaba en un aserradero. Esta vez decidió usar madera como base, Luego iría por los conductores, paneles, etc. De eso se encargaría después. Cortex recordó que con sus máquinas él era muy mañoso, siempre quería que se vieran elegantes y bonitas, se las pasaba horas y horas contemplándolas.

Cortex se acercó a la señora y le dijo la madera que necesitaba y sus medidas.

— Espérame unos minutos, vuelvo enseguida —Cortex asintió y esperó.

— Hey Ana.

— _¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudar?_

— Muéstrame las coordenadas de un buen lugar que venda cables.

— _Enseguida_ —Ana le mostró las coordenadas y Cortex las ajustó en su tele transportador — _¿Sabías que en la ferretería que fuiste se podían comprar conductores?_

— Sí, pero su calidad no es buena.

La señora volvió con la madera en un carrito.

— ¿Vino en en auto señor?

— Sí, no se preocupe, ayúdame Ana —Ana confundió a la señora y Cortex rápidamente tele transportó la madera al sótano de su casa junto con las herramientas, luego volvió y dejó el dinero. Apretó un botón y estaba en un pequeño lugar llamado "La Casa de las lámparas" allí vendían todo tipos de cosas relacionadas con las lámparas, incluso el cable, el portalámparas etc.

— Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Sí, estoy buscando cable fase y neutro, también el de puesta a tierra. 50 metros del fase y neutro y 40 del puesta a tierra.

La señora asintió un poco feliz, nunca nadie había comprado tanto cable en un lugar como este. Generalmente todos iban a ferreterías.

La mujer fue a su depósito y volvió rápidamente con su pedido, él le echó una mirada rápida. La medida era perfecta.

— Gracias.

— A usted, vuelva pronto.

Cortex asintió y empezó a buscar un baño público para tele transportarse al acorazado de N. Gin. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a él, si Cortex se pusiese a fabricar el resto de materiales, tardaría semanas, además ahora tenía otras cosas en que preocuparse.

Empezó a recorrer los pasillos y con las referencias de los mutantes logró hallar al sargento Benson. Esta le indicó dónde estaba el camarote de N. Gin, Cortex le agradeció y se dirigió allí. Tocó la puerta y entró.

N. Gin estaba jugando con su laptop, levantó la vista y miró a Cortex.

— ¡Doctor Cortex! ¿Qué le trae por aquí? —N. Gin dejó el juego de lado.

— Hola Gin, necesito tu ayuda con algunos recursos.

— Claro, ¿Qué necesita?

Cortex le dejó una lista de todo lo que necesitaba, Gin la leyó y le dijo que tenía todo. No pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido y el simplemente respondió con un "Me aburro a veces".

Gin lo guio por el acorazado siempre siendo saludado por cada mutante que se encontraba en el camino, era muy querido allí. Llegaron hasta una sala, Gin tomó una caja y empezó a colocar todo lo que le habían pedido, luego se lo entregó a Cortex.

— Gracias Gin, luego te lo pagaré

— No hace falta Doctor Cortex, tómelo como un regalo, buena suerte con su máquina y con Crash.

Cortex asintió y se volvió a su casa, luego empezó a trabajar inmediatamente.

* * *

Crash Bandicoot estaba comiendo como loco lo que le ponían en la mesa, Crunch y Aku Aku lo miraban extrañados, su actitud había cambiado bastante desde que lo vieron ayer.

— ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? —Crunch preguntó a Coco, ella simplemente levantó los hombros.

Si ellos se enteran de que Crash se irá a vivir con Cortex, simplemente no lo dejarían. Ellos aún tenían rencor hacia Cortex. Fue una suerte de que aceptasen los sentimientos de él.

Crash terminó dando un enorme eructo, luego miró la hora.

— Llevas viendo la hora desde hace tiempo ¿A qué se debe?

—"Estoy esperando algo importante".

Coco miró sonriendo y asintiendo a Crash, él estaba consciente de que a Aku Aku no se le podía mentir, para salvarse y dar una respuesta sólida, solamente dijo una pequeña parte de la verdad. Seguramente Aku Aku pensará que los nativos le darán un regalo o algo así. Una buena jugada.

Coco dejó los cubiertos en su plato, se paró y le dio una mirada a Crash, este entendió enseguida y la acompañó, mientras Crunch miraba la escena.

— Algo se traen estos dos —Dijo sospechosamente.

— Yo creo que simplemente estás pensando demasiado —Apoyó la respuesta de Crash.

— No, estoy seguro de que están ocultando algo, como… una nueva máquina para hacer ejercicio.

Aku Aku negó con la cabeza, este chico a veces era un poco raro.

Crash y Coco estaban armando la maleta de Crash en su habitación.

— Primero que nada tendrás que poner ropa —Crash asintió.

Coco abrió el pequeño armario y vio que apenas había algo de ropa.

— O al menos la poca que tienes… Tendrás que comprarte ropa cuando llegues allí ¿Entendido?

Coco se puso a pensar, la verdad es que Crash no necesitaba mucho más, el resto lo encontraría en casa de Cortex, colocó unas últimas cosas como el cepillo de dientes de Crash y una foto de los 4.

— Bien Crash, ahora escúchame, te daré un par de consejos — Crash se sentó frente a Coco y le prestó atención— Primero que nada hablaremos sobre Cortex. Si intentas algo con él, trata de no arruinarlo, si no él podría mandarte de vuelta y jamás tendrías esta oportunidad ¿Si? —Crash asintió— Ahora consejos en general. Al lugar que irás, es muy diferente a este lugar, el clima será diferente, el aire, todo. Allí las personas son como los nativos, pero con una cultura bastante diferente, no todas son iguales, pero si son diferentes a ti. Eso ya lo sabes, pero te lo recuerdo de todas formas. Además trata de no salir de casa de Cortex hasta que seas humano.

Coco se la pasó horas contándole cosas que ella había visto en su laptop, las escuelas, los modales, como podría ser de diferente la casa de Cortex a la suya.

Crash prestó mucha atención e intentó que todo quedase grabado en su mente. Además Coco le contó sobre una cajita llamada "Televisión" a él le había gustado como suena y quería verla cuanto antes.

— Y ahora solo te diré que te cuides mucho… y no lo eches a perder ¿Si? —Coco estaba llorando.

Crash la abrazó y asintió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡OMG! ¡Tres capítulos seguidos! Soy tan kul. En realidad no tenía pensado hacer otro cap más, pero para despedir el fin de semana, decidí hacerlo, sí es corto, pero es uno más.**

 _ **Dice la leyenda que si subes fics a Fanfiction, te dejan reviews…**_

 **Dejaré el sarcasmo de un lado, esta vez realmente necesito su opinión. ¿Mejoré mi forma de narrar desde el primer capítulo hasta este? ¿O la empeoré?**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horizontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cortex observó la máquina. Después de trabajar casi toda la mañana y un par de horas en la tarde, por fin pudo terminarla. La máquina era simple, costaba de un rayo del doble de tamaño que su rayo de plasma, este apuntaba a la pared con un par de sogas para sujetar al usuario, él no iba a mentir, dolería bastante la transformación.

— Ahora solo queda ir a buscar a los Bandicoots, pero antes a comer algo.

Cortex subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, Nina había salido con el flacucho bastardo. Vio que en la mesa había un plato de pasta, él sonrió y empezó a comer.

* * *

Crash estaba esperando fuera de su casa a la llegada de Cortex. Ya había pasado varias horas desde que Neo le había dicho que vendría por él. ¿A caso se había arrepentido? Crash se le habían aguado los ojos cuando Coco interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— No te pongas triste Crash, seguro que Cortex está preparando tú habitación o algo así. Ya verás que el vendrá —Coco le sonrió, claro si Cortex no venía ella se encargaría de asesinarlo lentamente por ilusionar a su hermano.

Pasaron unos minutos y Cortex se apareció frente a ellos, Crash se paró rápidamente y fue a abrazarlo.

— Atrás —Cortex lo apuntaba con su pistola de plasma — No te tomes tantas confianzas.

Crash bajó las orejas e hizo un puchero tan tierno que Cortex casi se tira a sus pies, pero resistió. No se podía ver débil frente a ellos, entonces bajó su pistola de plasma.

— ¿Estás listo te despediste de todos? No volveré de nuevo para que lo hagas —Crash y Coco se miraron y asintieron, Crash entró a la casa y Coco y Cortex se quedaron afuera.

— Cuídalo ¿Sí? El lugar al que irá será completamente nuevo para él.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Después de eso pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que Crash regresó.

— ¿Lo aceptaron tan fácilmente?

— Teníamos un plan.

Los hermanos se miraron cómplices, Cortex no le dio importancia. La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron Aku Aku y Crunch mirándolo con desconfianza.

— De acuerdo, ahora todos párense al lado mío y toquen mi hombro, el viaje será movido.

Crash y Coco rápidamente se acercaron a Cortex mientras que Crunch y Aku Aku lo hicieron lentamente.

— Te dije que esos dos se traían algo entre manos —Le dijo Crunch a Aku Aku.

* * *

El tranquilo living de la casa de Cortex se vio inundado por una enorme luz blanca y desapareció, dejando paso a 4 siluetas y una máscara.

— Bienvenidos a mi casa —Cortex hizo un ademán con la mano como diciendo "adelante".

Coco abrió enormemente los ojos y empezó a toquetear las cosas.

— ¡Mira este Bonsái! ¡Y esa televisión! —Coco era como una niña pequeña mirando sus nuevos peluches.

— No rompas nada —Cortex seguía con la mirada las manos de Coco, mirando que haga una estupidez.

Crash se sorprendió y fue a mirar de cerca la "caja" de la que Coco le había hablado. Crunch fue y de un salto se acostó en un sillón. Aku Aku simplemente acompañaba a Crash.

— Oigan, si rompen algo, me las pagarán —Cortex amenazaba en vano, nadie le prestaba atención. Giró la cabeza al escuchar un gemido de sorpresa.

-"¡Mira Aku Aku, esta cosa esta funcionando"

— Sí Crash, lo veo —Aku Aku también estaba sorprendido— ¿Qué es esto Cortex?

— Eso es una televisión, transmite videos continuamente, hay algo llamado "canales", depende de que canal elijas, los "videos" serán diferentes.

— Increíble… —Crash simplemente estaba hipnotizado por las cosas que veía, ¡Un tipo estaba caminando en el aire! ¿Cómo lo hacía?

— Muy bien, suficiente —Cortex apagó la TV— Lo único que falta es que se vuelvan tontos debido a esta cosa —Crash y Aku Aku lo miraron con una mirada de ¿Suplica? Cortex se giró para dejar de perturbarse.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Tienes una nevera! ¡Y un horno! —Se escuchaba la voz de Coco proveniente de la cocina. Cortex fue enfadado hacia allí ¿Cuándo se habían ido esos dos?

— Mira Coco ¿Qué es esto? —Crunch tomó lo que parecía ser un pequeño aparato plano con una pantalla.

— ¡No puede ser! —Coco se lo arrebató de las manos— ¡Es un teléfono! —Coco empezó a tocar y observar junto a Crunch.

— Hey, tú niña, no toques eso, dámelo —Cortex se acercó amenazante y Coco se alejó— ¡Devuélvelo!

Cortex empezó a perseguir a Coco por la sala, hasta ir al comedor.

— Te lo advierto mocosa, dámelo ahora.

— ¡No me jodas, tiene una cámara! —Coco giró el teléfono y se sacó una autofoto haciendo labios de pato, Cortex salía atrás con cara de monstruo.

— Ja, ja… es mío, por fin.

— ¡No! —Coco se fue haciendo una escena dramática.

— ¡Muy bien, todos vengan ahora! —Exclamó cansado, lo único que faltara es que se armara un lio y los vecinos se den cuenta de todo.

Todos vinieron y se pararon frente a Cortex. Crash aún estaba perdido recordando las escenas y Coco estaba triste mirando al suelo.

— ¿No recuerdan el por qué vinieron? —Coco y Crash se animaron enseguida. Todos asintieron— Ahora síganme.

La luz se encendió y bajaron el pequeño grupo hacia el sótano. Cortex hizo unos un par de ajustes antes de ir a buscar a los Bandicoots. Ahora el rayo estaba dentro de una pequeña habitación con una puerta, ahora se lo explicaría.

— Muy bien, ustedes decidan quién será el primero y luego que entre ahí —Antes de que Crash y Crunch pudiesen decir algo, Cocó los apartó.

— ¡Yo, yo!

— Muy bien, entra a esa habitación y te daré las instrucciones —Coco asintió y entró a la habitación.

— _Mocosa, ahora préstame atención. El rayo podría presentar problemas si algo se interpone en su camino, así que tendrás que sacar toda tu ropa_.

-— ¡¿Qué?!

— _¿Acaso quieres que tu ropa se fusione contigo? Si quieres, puedes comprobar que no haya una cámara o algo así, pero apúrate, no tengo todo el día_.

Coco miró recelosa por toda la habitación, buscando algo que la espíe, pero lo único que encontró fue el parlante por donde Cortex hablaba, así que después de asegurarse se desvistió.

— M… muy bien, ¿Y ahora qué?

— _Ahí dentro hay una cama, acuéstate, después hare el resto yo. No te mentiré, te dolerá, así que me tomé la molestia de ajustar el rayo para que afecte tus cuerdas vocales, así no podrás gritar y eso evitará que tus cuerdas vocales exploten_ —Cortex sonrió siniestramente y Coco tragó saliva.

Coco caminó hasta la cama y se recostó, inmediatamente sus brazos y piernas quedaron inmovilizadas.

— ¡¿No dijiste que nada debería interponerse en el camino del rayo?!

— _Así es, pero solo en la entrada, lo que te aprisionó es para evitar que te escapes del rayo, ni yo sé qué pasaría si haces eso_.

Cortex tecleó algo en su computadora, el rayo comenzó a brillar.

—"Hazlo Coco, serás humana" —Coco se alentó a sí misma y cerró los ojos. El rayo disparó.

Crash y Crunch miraban preocupados dentro le habitación.

— Listo, ya está ahora solo hay que ver cómo quedó.

Los segundos pasaban y no había señales de Coco, todos se preocuparon. Los Bandicoots estuvieron a punto de entrar a ese lugar hasta que escucharon un grito:

— _¡Sí! ¡Soy una maldita humana!_ — Los Bandicoots suspiraron aliviados y miraron avergonzados a Cortex por la actitud de Coco.

— _¡Oh! ¡Se hicieron más grandes!_ — La cara de Crunch estaba tan roja como un tomate y Aku Aku simplemente no mostraba su cara. Coco se dio cuenta demasiado tarde el lío que estaba haciendo y se avergonzó. Procedió a ponerse la ropa, aunque le quedaba un poco ajustada, en especial su delantera. Sonrió instintivamente ante esto.

Todos esperaban impacientemente a la salida de Coco del lugar, hasta la puerta se abrió y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

Coco era hermosa, como un ángel. Tenía el pelo tan rubio como los rayos del Sol, sus ojos recordaban al color de las algas marinas, junto con su voluptuoso cuerpo, hacían de ella, la mujer con cualquier hombre querría estar.

— ¿Y bien? —Coco dio un giro— ¿Cómo me veo? —Nadie decía nada— ¿Crash? ¿Crunch? ¿Aku? —Nada— ¿Cortex? —Coco se aterró, ¿Acaso se veía mal?

— Te ves… increíble —Crunch soltó y Coco se alivió.

— Sí, de verdad —Soltó Cortex, Crash lo miró y se sintió horrible. Coco se dio cuenta de esto y lo fue a abrazar.

— Lo siento —Murmuró— Quizás cuando te transformes, le gustes a Cortex —Crash la miró enseguida y correspondió el abrazo.

— B… bueno ¿Quién sigue?

— Crash, el irá ¿Verdad? —Crash asintió rápidamente y entró a la habitación. Cortex carraspeó.

— Muy bien.

Crash entró, se sacó la ropa y se acostó rápidamente en la cama.

— _¿Estás listo? Golpea la cama si lo estás_ —Crash levantó su cadera y golpeó la cama como Cortex lo dijo— _Prepárate_.

El rayo brilló y comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Crash. Él nunca había sentido tanto dolor, pero lo soportó por Neo, sólo por él.

El rayó dejó de disparar y Crash abrió los ojos confundido. Se sentía diferente. Tambaleándose, se dirigió a su ropa e intentó ponérsela. Le fue imposible, ni siquiera le entraba, así que se dirigió lentamente a la puerta.

Todos volvían a estar impacientes, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y lo que vieron los volvió a dejar boquiabiertos.

Crash Bandicoot estaba desnudo, con su hermoso pelo rojo subiéndole por la cabeza le daban un aire de rebelde o genial, sus increíbles ojos verdes te hacían pensar en las hojas de un hermoso árbol. Yendo más hacia abajo, sus músculos se habían trabajado un poco más, también se veían sus pezones un poco rosas.

Cortex tragó saliva y no pudo evitar mirar la entrepierna de Crash, era largo y grande.

— ¡Cr… Crash! ¡Tápate! —Coco fue a por la sábana que había sobre la cama y cubrió a Crash.

Crunch y Aku Aku sonrieron.

— Bien hecho Crash, ahora podrás conquistar a una muchacha sin problemas. Cortex se molestó frente a ese comentario _¿Por qué diablos de molestaba?_

— Je, je. Ven Crash, Crunch, ahora sigues tú.

Coco escoltó a Crash lejos de la habitación y se paró al lado de Cortex.

— ¿Crees que le gusté a Cortex? —Le susurró Crash preocupado a Coco.

— Estoy segura que sí —Le sonrió a Crash y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa perfecta.

Crunch entró y pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por fin salió, esta vez con ropa.

Crunch seguía igual de alto y musculoso que antes. Tenía unos ojos tan negros como la noche y su pelo era rojo, al igual que Crash.

En fin, todos ahora eran humanos hermosos.

— ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Por fin somos humanos! —Coco acercó a los hermanos y se dieron un enorme abrazo.

— ¡Ven Aku, tú también! —La máscara que había sido olvidada por unos segundos, se acercó y de alguna extraña forma, les dio un abrazo. Cortex volvió a carraspear.

— Muy bien Bandicoots, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato.

— ¡Sí! —Coco lo miró con felicidad a Cortex. Él se sintió raro, era la primera vez que recibía una mirada amistosa de parte de la Bandicoot. ¿Podría ser que tenía ahora nuevos amigos?

— Ahora, los llevaré a casa, acérquense —Coco, Crunch y la máscara asintieron y miraron a Crash.

— Cuídate Crash, te visitaremos dentro de poco —La máscara se despidió.

— Gracias hermanito por esto —Coco se acercó al oído de Crash y murmuró —Ahora con tu nuevo cuerpo, ve y conquista a Cortex —Crash asintió — ¡Espera, se me había olvidado! Intenta hablar Crash.

Todos miraron con atención a Crash.

— Nnnnbrdddds.

Todos se decepcionaron.

— Tus cuerdas vocales funcionan, pero aún debes aprender a hablar. Ah, aún tengo que hacer eso… —Cortex se metió en sus pensamientos.

— Crash, hermano te quiero mucho, cuídate —Crunch se acercó a Crash y murmuró— Y si ese científico de cuarta te hace daño, lo haré trizas —Crash sonrió, pero dentro suyo estaba aterrado. No quería que Crunch dañase a Cortex.

— Muy bien, déjense de cursilerías y apúrense —Todos se dirigieron hacia Cortex. Coco lanzó una patada que casi le saca la cabeza a Crunch.

— ¡Genial! ¡Me es mucho más fácil practicar Karate ahora!

Todos se giraron hacia Crash mientras tocaban el hombro de Cortex.

— ¡Adiós!/ ¡Cuídate!/ !Nos veremos pronto! —Se despidieron de Crash y desaparecieron en una luz blanca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola! No quería dejarlos sin su capítulo diario, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A partir de ahora intentaré integrar a Crash a la sociedad, espero no morir en el intento. xD**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horizontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cortex se tele transportó a su casa después de dejar a el resto de los Bandicoots. Al llegar vio que Crash lo estaba esperando sentado con las piernas abiertas. Cortex se tapó la cara y miró hacia otro lado rojo.

— T… tápate, se te t… todo —Crash sonrió y cerró las piernas.

— Ven sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación —Crash se levantó y se ató la sábana como si fuese una toalla. Cortex se volvió a sonrojar al ver el pecho musculoso del Bandicoot, se hizo el tonto y siguió caminando.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, caminaron por los pasillos y volvieron a subir las escaleras, Cortex abrió una puerta y entró, junto con Crash

— A partir de ahora esta será tu habitación. Aquí pasarás gran parte de tu tiempo ya sea durmiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Crash empezó a mirar curioso el lugar, tocó la cama y enseguida sintió que era muy cómoda. Fue a inspeccionar su armario y vio algo llamado cajones. Su hermana le había hablado de ellos, Crash los abrió y vio que había bastante especio dentro.

— Ahora que lo noto, ¿No tienes ropa verdad? —Crash asintió— Tendremos que ir a comprarte algo, pero no sé tú talla. Tiene que haber una forma de llevarte hasta allá —Cortex se puso a pensar —Ya sé, espérame aquí.

Cortex fue hacia su habitación y sacó algo de ropa holgada que le había regalado una amiga de su madre. Tuvo escalofríos al pensar en su cara.

Cortex volvió y vio que Crash estaba acostado en su cama.

— Ten, ponte esto —Cortex le extendió la ropa y Crash la tomó y se sacó la sábana.

— ¡Espera que me vaya! —Cortex salió rápidamente y Crash rio. Se sorprendió al escuchar un sonido salir de su boca, era la primera vez que reía.

Cortex, que estaba tras la puerta también se sorprendió y sintió un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, _su voz era tan suave y cálida que simplemente él podía pasarse horas y horas escuchándolo reírse._

Sacudió la cabeza, mejor iría abajo a esperarlo, miró la hora en su teléfono. Las 13:47, las calles estarían un poco llenas al ser viernes, pero para su asistente no sería problema.

Bajó las escaleras y esperó.

— _Hey, Neo_ —Su asistente lo asustó — _¿Quieres que busque tiendas de ropa?_

— Sí, por favor. Perdóname por tenerte tan abandonada, pasaron muchas cosas.

— _No hay problema. Te llevaré cuando subas al auto._

— Gracias Ana.

Cortex escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera y Crash bajó de ellas. A pesar de que la ropa que le dio no era la mejor, a él le quedaba bien.

— Muy bien, ahora escúchame y esto es importante —Crash prestó atención— Ahora saldremos a un mundo desconocido para ti, si alguien te habla, hazte el sordo, o si se te dirigen a ti, llámame. ¿Entendido? —Crash asintió mirándole los ojos.

Crash estaba cerca de él. Entonces, Crash miró los labios de Cortex, un poco más y…

— Ahora, a la tienda —Cortex abrió la puerta y le pegó a Crash en la cara. Lo siguió sobándosela.

Cortex se dirigió a su confiable auto y abrió la puerta. Crash miraba curioso la máquina.

— Entra ya —Crash obedeció y entró, la puerta se cerró sola.

— Ya sabes que hacer.

— _Sí_ — Crash miró a todos lados buscando la voz, pero no encontró nada.

— Ella es como mi asistente, su nombre es Ana.

— _Un gusto conocerte_.

El auto comenzó a andar por las calles.

— Cuando terminemos de comprar tu ropa, te enseñaré a hablar y a escribir, necesitaré un par de cosas. Después hablaremos sobre… —Crash no le prestaba atención, él estaba mirando a Cortex embobado. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y quería disfrutar este viaje al máximo, como por ejemplo: mirar a Cortex.

— ¡Hey! —Cortex chasqueó en la cara de Crash— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Crash asintió — Entonces, ¿Qué dije? —Crash tragó saliva, Cortex giró la cabeza —Te has salvado, por ahora. Ahora baja, sígueme y recuerda lo que te dije antes de salir.

Cortex abrió la puerta y seguidamente Crash salió. Muchas mujeres (Y para horror de Cortex) y hombres voltearon a ver a Crash. Algunos lo miraron sorprendidos, otros lascivamente.

— Rápido entra —Crash fue detrás de Cortex y entraron en la tienda. La tienda estaba muy llena, después de todo era muy conocida y gente adinerada compraba ahí. Estaba a punto de decirle a Crash que volvamos después, hasta que una chica bonita se acercó con una sonrisa para atenderlos, en realidad era a Crash a quién le sonría. _Crash podría manipular fácilmente a la gente._

— Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —La chica se inclinó suavemente para dejar ver un poco más pechos. _Una zorra en su máxima expresión._

— Hola, sí —Cortex se puso frente a Crash— Estoy buscando ropa para este muchacho, ¿Qué recomiendas? —La chica lo miró molesta y asintió.

Los guio por los pasillos y se paró frente a un par de camisas. Tomó unas cuantas y se las dio a Cortex.

— Estoy segura que estas le quedarán bien —Tomó también un par de jeans — ¿Por qué no se los prueba? Ven, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Crash miró a Cortex.

— Crash, se llama Crash —La chica sonrió y tomó de la mano para llevarlo a los vestidores. Cortex gruñó irritado.

— Mira cariño, métete ahí, y pruébate la ropa. Si no te gusta, puedes cambiarla ¿Si? —Crash le sonrió y ella se quedó embelesada mirándolo.

— _Natasha, ¡Natasha! ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo?_ —La empleada fue a hablar con su amiga.

— _No lo sé, pero esta noche lo sabré_ —Cortex dejó de escuchar esa desagradable conversación.

— ¿Crash? ¿Ya te probaste la ropa? —Crash sacó su mano haciendo una seña para que viera.

Cortex entró y se quedó maravillado (Nunca lo admitiría) Crash usaba una camisa blanca que marcaba los músculos y unos jeans negros que resaltaban sus hermosas piernas.

Aunque Crash estaba haciendo un gesto de dolor, Cortex vio que señalaba sus pies, al parecer sus queridas zapatillas también le quedaban chicas. Tendría que comprar un par de zapatillas. Suspiró, apenas le habían pagado su primer mes de trabajo y ya estaba gastando todo.

— Déjate la ropa y pon la que tenías en la bolsa, llevaremos lo otro, de todas formas ya sé que te quedará bien —Crash asintió, guardó la ropa que usaba en la bolsa que Cortex trajo y salió del vestidor.

Si antes Crash atraía miradas, ahora era como un imán, casi todos lo miraban. Cortex suspiró otra vez, y se dirigió a pagar.

— Ven, sígueme.

Crash se movía junto con las miradas.

— Quiero pagar estas prendas —Cortex puso frente a la cajera los jeans y camisas— También lo que él está usando –La empleada solo miraba a Crash— Oiga, ¡Preste atención!

— ¡Ah! , sí, perdón. Mil disculpas —La cajera empezó a ver el código de barras y le dijo el precio. Cortex procedió a pagar.

— Vamos, caminaremos un poco —Crash asintió feliz y fue tras él, pero una chica se acercó a Crash.

— Hey, ¿Qué te parece si salimos por ahí? Estoy segura que tu abuelo podrá llegar a su casa —Dijo pestañeando tan rápido que por milagro no se sacó los ojos.

A Cortex se le hinchó una vena en su frente. ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡¿Tan viejo parecía?! Irremediablemente, se puso triste. A pesar de tener unos 29 años, su aspecto no era acorde a su edad. Crash miró a Cortex y se enojó, para él Neo no era viejo, eso era lo que le encantaba de él. Su mirada se volvió contra la chica. Estaba llena de molestia. Era tan gélida que la chica dio un paso atrás.

Crash simplemente siguió a Cortex y se fue.

* * *

La sala estaba inundada por un silencio sepulcral. Crash se sentía furioso por no poder responder a la fastidiosa mujer que le dijo eso a su Neo.

Crash miró a Cortex y vio que estaba mirando a la nada, con tristeza en sus ojos.

— Crash… ¿Crees que soy viejo? Dime la verdad por favor.

Crash se sentó al lado, negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Cortex.

Cortex se sorprendió, su mente le decía que se alejase, que eso no tiene que suceder, pero su corazón decía que se dejase consolar, que no había nada malo en ello. Cortex por esta vez obedeció a lo que su corazón decía. Pasaron los minutos y Cortex se separó de Crash, el mudo no quería hacerlo, se sentía tan bien, pero no quiso arruinarlo.

— Gracias —Cortex jamás se imaginó diciendo eso a Crash Bandicoot. Cortex miró la hora. Las 18:12— Sé que estás ansioso por aprender a hablar, pero antes comeremos algo.

Crash asintió feliz y siguió a Cortex a la cocina.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola amiguitos! Un capítulo corto, pero lleno de amor. Gracias por los reviews, según Fanfiction fueron escritos el 25 de mayo y me llegaron el 27 O.O**

 **De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Pueden decirme qué cosa tuvo interesante el cap 8 para que varias personas lo lean? o.o**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Referencias:**

—Blablabla-Decía estúpidamente: **Diálogo**

—"Blablabla" **: Pensamiento, a partir de ahora también servirá como un diálogo para Crash cuando esté hablando con Aku Aku.**

 **Cambio de escena:** Línea horizontal

... **: FlashBack**

 **-.-** **: Fin/inicio del Cap.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cortex estaba parado frente a Crash.

— Ahora, aprenderás a hablar, o por lo menos haremos el intento. Si juegas con mi paciencia cancelaré todo y te quedarás mudo para siempre ¿Entendido? —Crash asintió frenéticamente— Y de paso, mejoraremos tu ortografía. Para poder decir una palabra, tienes que aprender primero las vocales, son 6, sin ellas es imposible decir una palabra. Ahora repite después de mí: aaaaaaaaaaa

— Aaaabbbb

— Un vez más, aaaaaaaaa

—- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

— Bien, esa es la primera vocal, ahora repite: eeeeeeeeeee

— Eeeeeeeeee —Y así hicieron con todas las vocales.

— Lo segundo para decir una palabra es saber cuáles son las consonantes, son el resto de letras que quedan. Cuando digas una palabra las vocales pueden estar separadas unas de las otras por un máximo de dos consonantes. También existen palabras que tienen dos vocales juntas. Ahora empecemos.

Cortex empezó con Crash, a él le costaba varias letras como la r, g o la p. Después de media hora, Crash logró decirlas correctamente.

— Bien, ahora ¿Ves cómo "uno" las letras una a otras? —Crash asintió, asombrado— Ahora intenta unir las letras que aprendiste e intenta decir una palabra —Crash lo miró dudoso y asintió.

— Ho… la .

— ¡Bien, bien! Has logrado decir una palabra ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Ahora practicaremos cómo escribirlas.

Cortex tomó un marcador de agua y escribió en un pizarrón blanco.

— Esta es la letra a mayúscula, al lado suyo está la minúscula. Recuerda: todas las letras tienen su mayúscula y minúscula, ahora ven e intenta escribirlas —Cortex sabía que Crash escribía, pero su letra era mala. Las letras no las escribe demasiado bien.

Crash tomó el marcador, e intentó escribir la a mayúscula. Le salió un poco chueca, pero se entendía.

— Hazla otra vez—Crash lo hizo, esta vez salió mejor— Ahora intenta con la a minúscula —Crash lo hizo, pero esta vez estaba mal, él lo miró un poquito triste— No te preocupes, es tu primera vez haciendo esto, inténtalo hasta que salga. Te escribiré el resto de letras en mayúscula y minúscula, practícalas hasta que sean parecidas a como las escribí yo.

Y así pasó una hora mientras Crash intentaba escribir las letras, Cortex miraba aburrido la televisión o charlaba con Ana. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando una mano tocó su hombre. Cortex se giró sobresaltado, era Crash que le sonrió y le señaló el pizarrón.

Cortex se levantó con la cara un poco sonrojada por el susto tan tonto y observó el trabajo de Crash. Casi todas estaban bien, la f y la g estaban casi.

— Buen trabajo, ya sabes ahora como escribir lo básico. Por suerte no te tengo que enseñar palabras. Como las has oído a lo largo de tu vida ya sabes cómo decirlas y qué significan. Ahora intenta decir palabras, lo que sea.

Cortex miró impaciente los labios de Crash.

—Neo —Cortex miró asombrado a Crash —Neo.

— Has… dicho mi nombre… —Crash se sintió feliz, por fin podía decir su nombre.

— Bien, ahora intenta con otra.

— Coco —Crash sonrió aún más. Su hermana estaría feliz cuando él la llamase por su nombre —Crunch.

— Bueno, al final lo acabaste dominando rápidamente. Ahora te enseñaré a leer —Cortex sacó un libro para niños de una estantería— Leer es como hablar, pero en vez de decir lo que estás leyendo, lo pensarás. Este es un libro cualquiera, mira las palabras y dilas.

Crash tomó el libro.

— El… jóv-en f-f-ue a s-sen-tar-s-se en la ha-hamaca —Cortex miró pensativo a Crash.

— Bien, sabes leer, pero te falta mucha práctica. Cuando leas sin trabarte, leerás perfectamente. Ahora empezaremos con la ortografía. La ortografía es una ciencia que estudia la escritura, me refiero a que gracias a ella, es posible escribir perfectamente, saber qué letra va en cada palabra, colocar pequeñas pausas en una lecturas para que el que esté leyendo puedo respirar y seguir leyendo, etcétera. La ortografía es como un enemigo silencioso, si no la dominas, a la hora de escribir, la gente pensará mal de ti —Cortex miró a Crash— O por lo menos la gente que le encante la ortografía lo hará. Te enseñaré lo básico, ven.

Cortex tomó un papel y un lápiz y se sentó en la mesa, Crash se sentó al lado suyo, muy cerca para su gusto.

— Primero que nada empezaré a decirte ¿Qué es una oración? La respuesta es sencilla: una oración es un conjunto de palabras que pueden dar una idea o decir algo. Recuérdalo. Ahora te diré un par de reglas sencillas que SIEMPRE deberás respetar a la hora de escribir algo ¿Entendido? —Crash asintió y lo miró atentamente— Bien, cuando empiezas a escribir una oración, siempre se empieza con una letra mayúscula y se termina con un punto. Por ejemplo:

 _Salto una soga roja._

— ¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo — Crash tomó el lápiz y escribió algo.

 _Crash quiere a cortex._

Cortex miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

— Bien, nueva regla: cuando escribes un nombre como el mío o el tuyo o el de un país, siempre la primera letra va con mayúscula, esta regla no se aplica con objetos. Ahora vuelve a escribir la oración, pero esta vez aplica la nueva regla —Crash obedeció, había quedado igual que la primera, pero pensó un rato y borró la c y la transformó en una C.

— Bien, ahora aprenderás a usar la coma.

Y así pasó una hora.

— Ahora tu último ejercicio será escribir lo que te voy a dictar ¿Entendido? —Crash asintió— Y practica al hablar, tendrás que hacerlo. No puedes seguir el resto de tu vida haciendo gestos —Lo regañó— Ahora presta atención.

 _15 minutos después…_

Crash miró a los ojos de Cortex con suplica, le dolía la mano de tanto escribir.

— _Y entonces, a ella la ascendieron._ Punto final. —Crash suspiró aliviado y le entregó la hoja a Cortex— Bien Crash, tu ortografía es más que aceptable, es buena —Cortex miró la hora— Ahora vamos a comer algo, llamaré y encargaré algo de comer —Cortex se levantó y se fue.

Crash empezó a practicar palabras que había escuchado, las que le costaban las repetía una y otra vez hasta que le salían, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, su voz dejó de temblar al hablar.

Cortex volvió.

— Muy bien Crash, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras hasta que la comida llegue, eso sí, no rompas nada —Cortex dejó dinero en la mesa— Cuando el repartidor venga, le darás el dinero y asegúrate que te dé una caja no muy grande y ancha.

— Sí Neo —Crash le sonrió y Cortex subió las escaleras sonrojado. Crash decidió encender la televisión.

* * *

Cortex estaba en su cama, acostado.

— _Parece que te gusta tenerlo aquí, después de todo es un amor._

— No digas tonterías, Ana, sabes el por qué lo traje aquí.

— _He estado contigo hace más de un mes y te conozco como mi pantalla táctil, ese chico te ha calmado y hecho más… tolerante._

— Puede que tengas razón, pero no pienses demasiado, si no tendré que ponerte a cargar.

* * *

 _Toc Toc_

La puerta sonó, Crash miró hacia ella y luego al dinero en la mesa.

 _Cuando el repartidor venga, le darás el dinero y asegúrate que te dé una caja no muy grande y ancha._

Crash se paró rápidamente, tomó el dinero y abrió la puerta.

— Hola —Saludó amablemente. El repartidor resultó ser un niño, al menos se parecía.

— Hola, son $25 —Crash miró su dinero y se lo dio al niño— Gracias, hasta luego.

El chico se fue rápidamente a una especie de metales con dos ruedas y empezó a andar. Crash cerró la puerta y vio que Cortex bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? —Dijo ansioso.

— Sí, aquí… —Cortex le arrebató la caja de sus manos—…está.

Crash siguió a Cortex hasta la cocina, vio que el abrió la caja y un rico olor entró a su nariz.

— ¿Qué… es eso que huele tan bien? —Dijo olfateando el aire.

— A esto se le llama pizza, es una comida muy común aquí —Cortex tomó una rebanada— Ten, cómelo.

Crash tomó dudoso la pizza, Cortex le hizo un gesto diciendo que la muerda, Crash lo hizo.

— ¡Está increíble! —Le dio 2 mordiscos más y se la acabó— ¡Quiero otra! —Crash casi se tira sobre la caja.

— Alto ahí niño —Cortex puso su mano en el pecho de Crash— Yo también tengo que comer. Además si comes muy rápido, te dolerá el estómago.

Para su sorpresa, Crash lo miró con la cara más tierna del mundo.

— Por favooor… —Cortex sacudió la cabeza.

— Nunca dije que dejarás de comer —Sonrió— Pero hazlo más lento.

Crash le dio un abrazo rápido y llevo la pizza a la mesa. Pasaron la cena charlando un poco y viendo la televisión. Después de comer, Cortex le dijo que se vaya a dormir.

Esa noche Cortex no tuvo pesadillas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola amiguitos! Aquí está este sabroso cap donde por fin Crash aprende a hablar. Espero sus reviews UwU**


	16. Capítulo 16

Nitrus Brio trabajaba incansablemente en su nueva máquina. Después de unir un par de cables, se puso a descansar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a los integrantes del N. Team?

No le importaba, ellos no eran el "N. Team" de que muchos científicos hablaban, no por lo menos desde los últimos 4 meses. Las pocas reuniones que habían ellos simplemente charlaban, comían algo y nada más.

Se supone que deberían estar pensando planes para dominar el mundo, pero no. Nitrus había presentado varias ideas buenas, pero ellos decían que no, que aún no era momento.

N. Gin estaba concentrado en su tripulación, Tropy siempre se iba de expediciones y Cortex trabaja en cómo eliminar al espantoso Bandicoot.

Al final, él decidió dejar de lado a ese equipo de perdedores y se iba a concentrar en dominar el mundo, porque él sí lo quería. Su nueva máquina consistía en Evovlo-Ray, pero mejorado. Gracias a este nuevo rayo, se podía controlar casi todo el proceso de la transformación, y así evitar transformaciones ineficientes.

Por supuesto, él no podía hacerlo solo, así que buscó la ayuda de los mutantes que él y Cortex habían creado hace años. Con Tiny y Koala fue fácil, ellos querían dominar el mundo como de lugar, habían sido dejados en el acorazado de N. Gin por Cortex porque según él "No eran lo suficientemente buenos para derrotar al Bandicoot". Komodo Joe y Komodo Moe, fueron un poco más de difícil de persuadir. Ellos estaban teniendo una buena vida, pero Brio les prometió una vida de riquezas y mujeres. Ellos rápidamente aceptaron. Lo mismo pasó con Dingodile.

Co Riper Roo y Rilla Roo no hubo suerte, Roo se volvió más loco e inestable de lo que ya estaba y Rilla, simplemente no quiso hacerlo, prefirió quedarse en la selva en la que vivía.

Después de reclutar su pequeño ejército, los mandó a buscar cristales para que la máquina funcione. Aunque la máquina aún no está lista, pasaría un tiempo antes de que lo esté. Después lo único que quedaría es ir a buscar animales para mutarlos.

Brio sonrió siniestramente, oh sí, se vengaría de ellos por ignorarlo y hacer perder su tiempo.

* * *

Cortex se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Aún no quería levantarse, después de todo era sábado. Nunca estaba mal disfrutarlo durmiendo hasta tarde.

Cortex se acomodó en su extraña y grande, pero cómoda almohada y siguió durmiendo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía pequeños almohadones?

Cortex abrió los ojos y se encontró con Crash abrazándolo.

— C…Crash —Cortex vio su cara pacífica, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, él solo estaba usando unos boxers.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara enseguida, intentó moverlo, pero él lo sostenía muy fuerte.

— Crash, muévete ¿Por qué diablos no estás en tu cama? —Crash gruñó y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Cortex se hizo el tonto y siguió durmiendo, después de todo no podía hacer nada.

-— _Mmm_ , Neo —Crash dormido habló. A Cortex se le hizo una "o" en los labios. Y si se podía aún más, Crash se pegó a Cortex— _Ahhh._

Cortex nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida.

— ¡Crash, despierta! ¡Hey, Crash! —El Bandicoot abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió.

— Buenos días Neo —Crash apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Cortex.

— ¡Largo de aquí!

 _5 minutos después…_

Cortex gritó irritado por la excesiva confianza del Bandicoot. Ahora lo mandó a bañarse, parecía un niño. Miró su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Nina.

 _¡Tío, hoy volveré a casa para que salgamos a disfrutar del lugar! Perdón, solo estuve unos pocos días contigo, pero te prometo que el resto de días que quedan de vacaciones las pasaré contigo._

 _Además, quiero decirte algo relacionado con la escuela de Manhattan, cuando llegue hablamos._

Cortex tragó saliva. Hoy volvería Nina y no sabría cómo explicarle que ahora Crash vivía bajo su mismo techo, aunque ella supuso que alguien vendría cuando lo vio remodelando la habitación aquella, jamás pensaría que sería Crash Bandicoot.

Crash bajó de las escaleras secándose el pelo con una toalla. Después de una semana, se había acostumbrado a estar aquí. Aunque se sentía un poco encerrado ya que estaba todo el día aquí.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —Dijo curioso. Cortex lo miró y sonrió.

— Esta vez cocinarás tú. Estoy cansado de hacerlo yo todos los días. Te daré una receta simple para que alguien como tú, un principiante y quizás algo tonto, pueda hacerla.

— Pero… —Cortex se encaminó a la cocina y tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir.

— Harás una sopa. Más fácil que respirar, ten —Crash tomó con sus manos el papel.

 _Sopa instantánea._

 _Paso 1: Poner a herir agua en una olla y echar un caldo a gusto, como por ejemplo, uno de verduras._

 _Paso 2: Cuando el agua esté hervida (Saldrán burbujas) echar los fideos y revolver enseguida para que no se peguen._

 _Paso 3: Estar revolviendo d minutos e ir probando para saber cuándo están listos._

 _Paso 4: Cuando estén listos, apagar el fuego y servirse en un plato hondo con un cucharón._

 _Paso 5: Disfrute._

Crash leyó la nota y asintió.

— Bien, yo iré a mi trabajo un rato, pon a hacer la sopa dentro de 30 minutos, yo vendré dentro de una hora.

— Sí —Crash estuvo a punto de decir que quería acompañarlo, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

— Muy bien, ahora vuelvo —Cortex caminó un par de metros y Crash escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Suspiró. Era muy aburrido estar aquí solo, era diferente cuando estaba con Neo.

* * *

Cortex abrió una puerta y había una chica esperándolo adentro.

— Buenos días.

— Hola profesor —Sonrió. Cortex tomó una silla y se sentó.

— Cuéntame.

— No entiendo esto de aquí… —La chica comenzó a explicarle y él escuchaba atentamente. Después de unos minutos, lentamente Cortex explicó. La chica no lo entendió. Lentamente lo volvió a explicar, esta vez sí lo hizo.

— ¡Gracias! Jamás creí que lo entendería.

— No hay problema, vuelve si necesitas algo —La chica sintió y se fue.

Cortex se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Hace un par de semanas él se había ofrecido para ayudar en las clases de consulta, allí acudían los alumnos que no entendiesen algo y el profesor que estaba a cargo en ese momento, trataba de hacerles entender. Cortex sonrió

De verdad le gustaba su trabajo.

 _Toc Toc._

— Adelante —La puerta se abrió y un chico entró con un gran cuaderno.

Cortex tomó la lapicera que le ofrecía y firmó donde le indicó.

— ¿Cómo le va con su inquilino señor Cortex? —Comenzó.

— Bien, pero…

— Es muy confianzudo ¿No?

— Exactamente.

Ese niño se llamaba Mark. Lo conoció hace un mes, él lo pilló usando su rayo de plasma para atrapar a un ladrón que le había robado. Cortex pensó que lo divulgaría todo, pero él simplemente sonrió y dijo "genial".

Cortex fue víctima de chantajeo por parte de ese niño. Simplemente le tenía que contar su historia a él y él guardaría su secreto. Al final se hicieron amigos. Era muy poco probable que Cortex se hiciese amigo de un niño, pero esa noche descubrió que Mark tenía una mente madura y algo siniestra. Es educado, pero acostumbra a decir malas palabras, se supone que esas cualidades no entran en una misma persona, pero bueno.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te va? ¿Ya tienes dinero suficiente para comprarte tus libros? Si no los tienes yo podría…

— No hace falta. Ya lo tengo, gracias. Sabe que no me gusta que me dé su dinero, podría invertirlo en alguien que sí lo necesite —Cortex sonrió.

Mark estaba en una situación familiar complicada. Básicamente no le prestaban atención, como a él de niño, fue una de esas razones por lo que se hicieron amigos.

— Sabes que te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites.

— Lo sé, gracias. Ahora debo devolver este libro a la dirección —Pegó media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— Espera, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a mi casa? —Lo invitó.

— No hace falta, iré a mi casa a estudiar un po…

— No, vendrás conmigo. Sé que no tienes dinero para comprarte algo de comer, no quiero que pases hambre.

— _Ah_ , bueno, si insistes. Usted espéreme en la salida, yo iré a entregar esto.

Ambos salieron de la sala, Cortex miró la hora. Aún le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar.

Se paró frente a la salida de la escuela y esperó. Después de unos 2 minutos, Mark llegó.

— Listo —Sonrió.

Ambos subieron al auto, Ana saludó a Mark. Él estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando la conoció, si bien la tecnología había avanzado lo suficiente como para crear asistentes personales, estas no estaban tan avanzadas como Ana y eran para teléfonos o computadoras.

— ¿Crash estará ahí?

— Así es, por favor, no lo mires con esa mirada extraña que le das a las nuevas personas que conoces.

— ¿Qué mirada extraña? Simplemente trato de conocerlo.

— Para eso existen las preguntas ¿Sabes?

— Es más rápido así —Cortex lo miró dudoso. ¿Cómo podía ser más rápido? Concluyó que Mark era una persona extraña.

Llegaron a casa de Cortex y ambos bajaron. Cortex abrió la puerta e invitó a Mark a entrar.

— ¿Crash?

— Aquí —Su mano se vio en el arco de la entrada de la cocina.

— Ven —Mark siguió a Cortex hacia la cocina, Crash estaba leyendo un libro. Como no había muchas cosas que hacer, él para divertirse, encontró un hobby— Crash te presento a un alumno mío y un amigo, su nombre es Mark.

— Hola —Saludó Crash saludó con un apretón de manos.

— Este… hola. Así que tú eres el famoso inquilino de que Cortex hablaba.

— ¿Neo habla de mí? —Crash miró a Cortex y este giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— Sí, así es.

— B…bueno, yo iré a arriba a dejar mis cosas, enseguida vuelvo —Rápidamente se encaminó hacia arriba.

Crash apagó el fuego del horno y procedió a servir la comida.

— Así que, Mark, ¿Cómo conociste a Neo? —Crash tomó un cucharón y le sirvió al invitado en su plato.

Mark lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Al parecer era muy educado y tenía pinta de buenito.

— Lo encontré usando su rayo de plasma —Crash lo miró sorprendido— Sí, no te preocupes, sé la historia de Cortex. Así que dime —Tomó una cucharada de sopa y se la llevó a la boca— ¿Cómo lo conociste? —Crash sonrió, nostálgico.

— Fue hace muchos años, fui el resultado de un experimento fallido. Después él pasó años intentando eliminarme y después de fallar muchas veces, se rindió.

— Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué estás viviendo con él? —Crash se sonrojó y Mark lo miró sorprendido y dejó caer la cuchara en el plato— No me digas que…

— ¡Hey! Tengo hambre —Cortex apareció sobándose la panza— ¿De qué hablaban?

— Nada —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Cortex lo miró sin entender, alzó los hombros y empezó a servirse sopa.

El resto de la noche, Crash pasó siendo analizado escrupulosamente por la mirada de Mark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola amiguitos, gracias por leer. Recuerden que esta historia gira en torno a la vida de Cortex, como leyeron en el primer párrafo, Brio hará una guarrada, espero que nadie muera.**

 **No prometo que haya parejas nuevas, pero tampoco digo que no las habran. A pesar de que actualizo rápido, creo que el fic avanza un poco lento. Por ahora relataré la vida de Cortex, en compañía de Crash.**

 **Ahora cuando vean los \\_ /, significa que serán para responder reviews anónimos o quizás alguna vez a los usuarios no anónimos.**

 **\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /**

KagamineMix : **La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ?).**

KICOLOVERS239: **Gracias, tú fuiste mi primer review, perdón por la respuesta tan tarde xD**


	17. Capítulo 17

Después de cenar, Cortex miró su teléfono. Había un mensaje de Nina. ¡Mierda, Nina! Se había olvidado de ella. Así que mordiéndose el dedo abrió el mensaje.

 _Hola tío, por culpa de un estúpido el avión se retrasó y salimos 3 horas tarde ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno, eso me contaron, yo preferí quedarme en un hotel, no soportaría el estar sentada 3 horas ahí._

 _¿Has recibido mis llamadas? ¿Por qué no respondes?_

Cortex, al borde de los nervios respondió.

 _¡Hola Nina! Perdón por no responderte tus llamadas, es que mi teléfono no funciona bien…_

— _Mentiroso_ —La voz de Ana lo retó.

—- Shhh, tú, shhh.

 _Como sea, esperaré a que vuelvas mañana, ya quiero saber qué es lo que quieres decirme en persona. Yo también tengo una sorpresa algo… extraña. En fin, cuando vengas lo sabrás._

 _Cuídate._

Cortex envió el mensaje y suspiró. Ojalá salga todo bien.

— Bueno Cortex, Crash, un gusto conocerlos. Ahora debo ir a mi casa —Mark se preparó para ir a la puerta, pero Cortex se lo impidió.

— Ya es casi medianoche, es peligroso ir hacia tu casa, además queda muy lejos. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? —Crash asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Mark notó esto y sonrió.

— No creo que…

— Por favor, estás bajo mi cuidado, si te pasa algo, yo seré el responsable.

— Esta bien —Lo convencieron fácilmente— De todas formas no quiero verle la cara a mi padre.

— ¡Bien! Ahora yo dormiré en el sofá y tú irás…

— Espera —Lo interrumpió— Conoces mi problema en la columna, si duermo en ese sillón, se hará añicos —Mark miró a Crash— Además, tu cama no es la adecuada —Crash pensó que Mark era un poco mañoso— Así que dormiré en la cama de Crash y él irá a la tuya ¿Qué te parece?

Crash lo miraba como si fuese su mejor amigo del alma y Cortex lo miró sin entender.

— Lo tomaré como un sí. Buenas noches —Mark subió las escaleras.

— ¡Espera..! —Mark siguió subiendo.

— Bueno —Crash pasó su brazo por los hombros de Cortex— Creo que no queda de otra ¿No?

— Muy bien, pero nada de cosas extrañas —Crash sintió y se fue corriendo hacia arriba.

* * *

Mark se despertó y bostezó. Se levantó de la cómoda cama y se fue al baño. No pudo evitar sentir un poquito de envidia al mirar la bonita vida de sus pares. Se lavó la cara y salió de la habitación.

Cortex no estaba en ningún lado, supuso que aún seguía durmiendo. Sonriendo se dirigió a la habitación y los vio a ambos durmiendo de una forma un poco extraña. No le dio importancia.

— Cortex —Lo zarandeó— Ahora me voy, gracias —Cortex abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Mark lo estaba mirando desde esa incómoda posición.

— Este… sí, espérame ahora mismo te acompaño —Cortex empujó a Crash y acompañó a la puerta a Mark. Esa noche había dormido con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

— Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí, no quería volver a casa, pero ahora no tengo remedio. Suerte.

— De nada, cuando quieras —Cortex se extrañó por el "suerte" de Mark.

Cortex estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero alguien lo llamó. Era su vecina, Susana y venía con su hija.

— ¡Cortex! —Vino rápidamente hacia la puerta— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, adelante.

Susana entró junto con su hija, pero antes la miró seriamente.

— Ah, claro, buenas tardes señor Cortex.

— Buenas tardes —Cortex las guio hasta que llegaron al living y las invitó a sentarse.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué viniste tan rápido? —Indagó.

— Verás, los vecinos decidimos hacer una fiesta, cada uno se ocupaba de una cosa y a mí me tocó avisar a los otros vecinos, aunque después debo ayudar con la bebida —Dijo mientras bebía agua de su botellita.

— Entiendo —Cortex no sabía el por qué vino su hija. Ella estaba mirando para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

— La fiesta será esta noche a las 10 —La hija le dio un pequeño codazo a la madre— También sería buena idea de que llevases a tu niño para que hablase y se incorporase con los jóvenes de aquí —Finalizó y la niña lo miró con una enorme sonrisa. Cortex había dicho una pequeña mentirilla, Por supuesto que Crash no era su hijo, pero no quería causar problemas.

— Bueno este…

— ¿Neo? —Crash bajó las escaleras usando un pantalón dejando su torso al descubierto.

— ¡Hola! —La hija de Susana se paró y se puso frente a Crash— Mi nombre es Sasha, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Crash —Dijo bostezando.

Cortex no pudo evitar mirar la escena con los ojos molestos, esa niña solo había venido para invitar a Crash.

— Hey Crash, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a una fiesta? No te preocupes, después de unas horas vendrá más gente y será más divertida.

Cortex pensó que él iba a negar la respuesta, pero se sorprendió cuando asintió, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Había tenido a Crash encerrado en su casa y rara vez salía.

— Así que ¿Vendrás? Habrá música, unas cervezas y estrenaremos el nuevo televisor de Randy —Las mujeres lo miraron expectantes.

— Sí, claro por qué no. ¿Dónde será? —Antes de Susana le respondiese, Sasha saltó de la emoción y tomó de las manos a Crash y empezó a saltar. Crash lo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

— Será en mi apartamento, ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

— Sí, claro. Esta noche estaré ahí.

Susana asintió y se llevó a su hija, que aún no quería irse.

— Así que iremos a esa fiesta, ¿Cómo son las fiestas aquí, Neo?

— Bueno, pues la gente se divierte, habla, come algo y bebe lo que se le presente. Es más algo para divertirse —Cortex miró a Crash— Ahora ponte algo, ¿Quieres?

Crash sonrió, se acercó a Cortex y lo abrazó.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta? —Tomó la mano de Cortex y la pasó por su pecho

— ¿C…Crash? ¿Q…qué haces? —Cortex estaba rojo, Crash lo miró con la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando lo fue a visitar a su casa en N. Sanity. Crash se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios para después, salir corriendo.

 _Uno, Dos, Tres._

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! —Cortex salió a perseguir a Crash con su pistola de plasma en la mano.

* * *

Crash iba caminando con Cortex en la calle, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. Casi lo mata por haberle besado, pero valió la pena.

Ya era de noche y ambos se dirigían a la fiesta, Nina había llegado hace unas horas. Cortex se puso nervioso y después de un rato de hablar con ella, le dijo que Crash está viviendo con ellos. Para sorpresa de Cortex, Nina sonrió y aceptó. Después ella se fue a dormir, pero primero saludó a Crash.

Crash estaba vestido con una de sus queridas camisas, color blanco y pantalones negros, junto con sus zapatillas Converse negras. Simple, pero efectivo.

Mientras que Cortex simplemente se decidió por una camiseta roja y un pantalón blanco, con zapatos negros.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y tocaron el timbre. Crash notó que el lugar era bastante lujoso, en la entrada había un portero y estaba bonitamente decorado. Incluso había un ascensor.

La puerta se abrió y salió Susana.

— ¡Cortex, Crash, vinieron! —Se acercó y los saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

— Por supuesto, dije que iba a venir.

— Genial —La señora miró a Crash y sonrió— ¿Quién es este niño guapo? ¿Cómo está la novia? —Crash sonrió, sonrojado— Ja, ja, no te preocupes, llegará pronto. Aunque a ti no te será tan difícil conseguir una, ahora entren por favor.

Ambos agradecieron y entraron. La fiesta estaba tranquila, había más que nada adultos que adolescentes, pero después los adultos saldrían y dejarían la casa para los amigos de sus hijos.

— ¡Cortex! —Randy se acercó y lo saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos— ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo desde que viniste.

— Bueno, sí. He estado un poco ocupado —Discretamente miró a Crash.

— No hay problema amigo, ven te enseñaré mi nuevo televisor —Randy arrastró a Cortex junto con sus amigos y estos sonrieron y saludaron al nuevo invitado.

— Bueno Crash, parece ser que eres nuevo aquí, eres libre de comer y tomar lo que quieras, sólo no te pases con el alcohol. No creo que a tu padre le guste verte llegar borracho a casa ¿Sí?

— Sí, entendido —La señora asintió y se fue a hablar con sus amigas.

Crash miró a su alrededor y visualizó comida que parecía ser rica. Sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió a probar algo.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros estaba Sasha hablando con sus amigas.

— Ehh… así que Cory es tan bueno en la cama como dicen.

— Sí, es un amor —Dijo una chica con corazones en los ojos.

— Pero ten cuidado, dicen que es un mujeriego. Hay rumores de que dicen que la semana pasada estuvo con Adriana Ramos.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Con esa zorra? Dicen que hace un mes salía con tres chicos a la vez.

— Ni que lo digas —La mirada de la chica se desvió hasta Crash— ¡Sasha, Alice, miren! —La chica señaló discretamente a Crash, que parece ser que se estaba atragantando con la comida — ¡Es hermoso!

Alice y Amanda miraron vulgarmente a la entrepierna de Crash.

— Debe ser todo un hombre.

— Por supuesto —Ambas asintieron mientras Sasha las miraba con un poquito de vergüenza. Sus amigas eran chismosas y un poquito ninfómanas.

— ¡Crash! ¡Aquí! —Sasha lo llamó.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Es tu novio? —Dijo Amanda con la boca abierta.

— No, pero lo será.

Crash se acercó con una rebanada de pizza en la mano.

— Hola Sasha ¿Qué pasa? —Crash tragó y sonrió. Alice y Amanda lo miraron embobadas.

— No solo te llamaba para charlar, ¿Acabas de llegar?

— Así es —Le dio una mordida a su pizza.

— ¡Hola! —Alice dio un paso y se puso al lado de Crash— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Crash.

— Así que, Crash ¿Vas a la escuela? —Amanda se puso al lado de Crash y lo tomó del brazo.

Crash negó con la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —Crash asintió— ¿Pero por qué? —Crash en realidad no sabía por qué no iba, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Neo si pudiera ir.

— Bueno, Crash —Sasha se acercó al ver que no respondía— Ven, te enseñaré la casa.

Pasaban minutos y el apartamento se iba llenando.

— Mira Crash —Sasha tomó una botella y sirvió algo en el vaso de Crash— Ten, bébelo.

Crash tomó el vasito y lo miró con curiosidad. Antes de beberlo, recordó la advertencia de Susana.

— ¿Tiene alcohol? —Las chichas se miraron y sonrieron.

— No, claro que no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Holaaaaa! Aquí está el cap 17, no se desesperen por el lemmon, llegará cuando tenga que llegar.**

 **PD: A veces les puedo responder los reviews por MP o al final de cada EP**

 **\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /**

Belle Star 1: **Gracias, a veces pienso que avanza lento el fic xD. Yo también odio un poquito a Brio, pero me encanta su papel en el Crash Bash de PS1 xDD**

KICOLOVERS239: **Como dije antes, el lemmon llegará cuando tenga que llegar. Aunque creo que está un poquito cerca.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews!**


	18. Capítulo 18

Crash Bandicoot nunca se había sentido tan mareado. Desde que bebió ese líquido extraño, su conciencia era casi nula y apenas podía controlar sus acciones.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta algún lugar.

Cortex estaba asintiendo nerviosamente a lo que Randy le decía.

— ¿Puedes creer que para tener 3D salió tan barato? —Cortex negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar sorprendido— Ademas… cuando Susi no está en casa, ya sabes, me pongo los lentes 3D, cambio de canal —Cortex no quiso escuchar más.

— Este, sí, genial, ahora vengo, voy al baño —Rápidamente Cortex se alejó y fue al baño. La verdad es que tenía un poco de ganas de ir.

Antes de entrar vio sorprendido de cómo Sasha, junto con 2 chicas más, llevaban de la mano a Crash. Cortex miró la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho. ¿A caso lo habían emborrachado? _¿Por qué son todas tan… putas?_

Cortex siguió enojado a las chicas y vieron que fueron hacia la habitación de Sasha, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. ¡Iban a violar a Crash! Uy, qué raro suena eso, ¡No es el momento!

Cortex pensó rápidamente, su pistola de plasma sería de ayuda, pero armaría mucho alboroto.

 _¡Piensa Cortex, piensa!_

¡El reloj de Tropy! Cortex tomó su teléfono y le sacó la tapa. Allí estaba el reloj que Tropy le dio hace un tiempo. Lo tomó e intentó recordar las instrucciones, entonces, apretó el botón y se quedó sorprendido, como la primera vez que lo uso.

Todo se había detenido, miró por las escaleras y es como si fuesen todos estatuas. Susana estaba sirviendo algo de tequila y este se había congelado, como si fuese hielo.

Cortex sacó su pistola de plasma y trató de no destruir la cerradura, simplemente lanzó un pequeño rayito y la puerta se desbloqueó.

Cuando entró, vio algo repugnante.

Las tres chicas habían atado a Crash con unos cordones de zapatillas y él estaba con el torso descubierto, claro, Crash fácilmente podría haberse soltado, pero al parecer el estar borracho no jugaba a su favor.

Cortex caminó y evitó en lo más posible en mirar a las chicas que estaban semidesnudas, una estaba con los pechos a la vista.

Trató de evitar pensar mal de Susana y Randy. Ellos eran buenos padres, su hija quizás no tanto.

Cortex desató a Crash, cuando lo tocó el volvió a moverse.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Neo? —Crash miraba para todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Estas arpías te habían emborrachado! ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! —Al parecer Crash se espabiló al escuchar el regaño de Cortex.

— Lo siento…

Cortex suspiró, claro que no era culpa de Crash, era suya. Él no sabía cómo lucía el alcohol. Lo más probable es que esas chicas le hayan mentido.

— No, fue culpa mía. No te advertí sobre las fiestas. Ven párate, vamos a casa.

Crash sonrió y se apoyó en el cuerpo de Cortex.

— ¡No te tires!

Cortex bajó lentamente las escaleras y vio que todo aún seguida congelado. Abrió la puerta, la cerró y se dirigió al ascensor. Entro, pulsó el botón y esperó.

— ¿Sabías que te quiero mucho? —Crash le susurró al oído. Cortex se estremeció— ¿Tú me quieres, Neo? —La cabeza de Crash se apoyó en su cuello.

— B… bueno —Crash lo miró expectante— S…sí.

Crash sonrió feliz y abrazó a Cortex. Este siguió su camino sonrojado.

Cortex cruzó la calle y abrió la puerta de su casa. Tenía suerte de que su casa estuviese casi en frente a la casa de Susana.

Todo esto fue visto por Tropy, en la lejanía.

Lentamente subió las escaleras, estaba molido. Crash pesaba demasiado. Fue hacia su habitación, estaba más cerca, acostó a Crash y se preparó a irse, pero Crash lo tomó de la mano.

— No… te vayas.

— No te preocupes, iré a dormir a tu cama —Cortex tomó su reloj especial y apretó el botón.

— No… —Crash hizo fuerza y lo tiró hacia él y lo besó. Cortex se sorprendió e intento alejarlo, pero Crash se lo impidió.

— Cuando dije que te quería… es verdad. Yo… te amo —Se formó una perfecta "o" en los labios de Cortex y Crash volvió al ataque.

Esta vez Cortex no opuso resistencia, y le correspondió el beso a Crash. Tímidamente, Cortex metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Crash y comenzó a saborear la boca de Crash.

Crash sonrió y comenzó una lucha con la lengua de Cortex, primero fue lento y poco a poco fue aumentando de velocidad hasta que Crash ganó.

Cortex metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Crash y comenzó a tocar suavemente su pezón, Crash gimió.

— ¿Quieres tocar? —Dijo sensualmente y se sacó la camiseta— Soy todo tuyo.

Cortex tragó saliva y comenzó a lamer el pezón de Crash.

— _Ahhh_

Cortex ensalivaba y chupaba, era como un rico chupetín rosa. Crash le sacó su camiseta y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, para después darle un pequeño mordisco.

— _¡Auch!_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Es para marcar territorio —Crash le sacó los pantalones y vio el bulto que había en la entrepierna de Cortex.

— Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí —Crash comenzó a frotar su mano— ¿Te gusta? —Cortex miró hacia otro lado con la cara muy roja, Crash comenzó a frotar su mano más rápido.

— _Umhhg_.

Crash se detuvo y Cortex lo miró diciendo "¿Qué haces?". Él tomó los elásticos de los boxers y los comenzó a bajar lentamente para después, ver la erección de Cortex.

— Es más grande de lo que creí —Crash la tomó con su mano.

— N… no ¿Qué haces? —Cortex tapó su cara con las manos.

Crash se acercó al pene de Cortex y pasó su lengua por la punta.

— _¡Ahhh! —_ Cortex gimió fuertemente— ¡Deten…!

No pudo decir nada más, pues Crash se había metido su pene en su boca. Cortex gemía una y otra vez, Crash lo lamía como si fuese un delicioso helado.

Cortex gimió y eyaculó en la boca de Crash, este se lo tragó todo.

— Delicioso —Le dio la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

¿Desde cuándo Crash se había vuelto el maldito mejor pervertido del mundo? Crash comenzó a lamerse sus dedos mientras miraba a Cortex con una mirada lujuriosa. Luego metió su dedo índice en la entrada de Cortex pausadamente, mientras lo masajeaba de forma circular.

— _Ah_ , duele un poco —Dijo incómodo.

Crash metió un dedo más y dolió más.

— D…duele.

Crash sonrió, sacó los dedos y se posicionó, y entró lentamente.

Antes de que Cortex se pudiese quejar, lo comenzó masturbar y a besar con dulzura. Cortex nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, era como si se partiese en dos.

Cuando se acostumbró le dio la señal a Crash y este comenzó a moverse lentamente, desde ese momento el dolor fue reemplazado con placer.

— C… Crash

— Neo…

Cada vez que Crash lo penetraba, Cortex sentía una descarga de placer en todo su cuerpo.

— Más rápido…

— Como ordenes —Cortex abrazó a Crash y las embestidas empezaron a ser más rápidas. Cortex sentía que tocaba el cielo, Crash estaba más feliz que nunca.

* * *

Nina estaba mirando el techo de su habitación con los ojos como platos. Ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente hace unos minutos, pero unos ruidos extraños la despertaron, así que preparándose, se dirigió a buscar al posible ladrón, pero se dio cuenta que los sonidos provenían de la habitación de su tío, así que se acercó.

— _Neo…_

La cara de Nina se puso tan blanca como si hubiese visto un fantasma, se acercó al cerrojo para mirar y así confirmar sus sospechas, y así fue.

Crash Bandicoot estaba montado sobre su tío embistiéndolo como si no hubiese mañana mientras su tío gemía como loco.

Nina dio dos pasos atrás y no sabía qué hacer. ¡Su tío estaba teniendo sexo con lo que era su enemigo hace 3 meses!

¿De qué se había perdido después de haber ido a la casa de su novio? Nina en realidad quería respuestas, pero era tan buena persona que no quiso cortarles el rollo. Después de todo, _ella ya sabía lo que era._

Ahora fue el turno de avergonzarse de Nina, con tan solo 14 años, había perdido su virginidad. Entonces, no había nada que reclamarle a su tío, cuando llegue la mañana, le preguntaría.

Nina fue hacia su habitación y se recostó, aunque no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. ¿Quién puede dormir después de escuchar a su tío teniendo sexo? Una persona muy extraña, seguramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol salió de su escondite y comenzó a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Cortex.

La luz del sol se las arregló para llegar hasta los ojos de Cortex, despertándolo. Este bostezó y miró a su alrededor, para después acordarse lo sucedido anoche.

Crash estaba desnudo al lado suyo abrazándolo como un pirata a su tesoro. Cortex no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que el Bandicoot había llegado, su vida había cambiado bastante.

Crash comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y Cortex lo miró.

— Buenos días —Dijo bostezando— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

Eso fue como un puñetazo al corazón de Cortex. Genial, anoche había tenido sexo con Crash y el susodicho no se acuerda de nada. _Seguro porque estaba borracho._

— ¿Neo? _¡Ay!_ —Crash se tomó de la cabeza.

— Resaca —Dijo con indiferencia Cortex. Se levantó y ante la mirada sorprendida de Crash porque estaba desnudo, fue hacia la ducha.

— ¿Neo? —Crash se levantó de la cama— ¿He hecho algo malo anoche? —No recibió respuesta.

Crash intentó recordar, pero eso solo le dejaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho anoche?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno amiguitos, ahí lo tienen. Más de 15 cap y aún no había lemmon.**

 **PD: Este cap lo hize casi después de publicar el cap 17, así que si dejan reviews, no los responderé en este cap, lo más probable es que lo responda en el 19. La verdad, es que yo también me estaba secando por la falta de lemmon xD**

 **PD DE PD: Recuerden que aquí el tiempo no pasa rápido, pueden ser varios capítulos por cada día en el fic.**

 **PD DE PD DE PD: Es la primera vez que escribo una escena lemmon, sepan entender xD**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	19. Disculpas HIATUS ¡Nueva nota 13 04!

**Hola amiguitos, esta nota se podría decir que finalizará esta historia de momento; por eso responderé una pregunta que quizás algunos se habrán hecho.**

 **¿Por qué ya no actualizo?**

" **Probablemente esté preparando un mega-capítulo"**

" **Quizás sea falta de inspiración"**

" **El autor ha estado ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo para escribir un nuevo capítulo"**

 **Falso.**

 **La verdad es que simplemente se me han quitado las ganas de seguir con la historia, lo mismo pasó con las otras 2 que escribí, una la publiqué, pero al pasar los días la borré xD.**

 **Por ahora escribiré otra historia, pero no la publicaré porque es un tipo de multi-crossover muy raro.**

 **Como sea, si algún día decido retomar la historia, esta nota será borrada y la continuaré como si no hubiese pasado nada.**

 **¡Hasta luego y gracias por los reviews!**

 **\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /\\_ /**

KICOLOVERS239: **Gracias, yo también odio a esas mujeres, pero que se le va a hacer xD.**

 **EDIT 12/04/2016 (:O). Mil disculpas por continuar este fic, pero he vuelto desde las sombras para decir que no lo seguiré. Este fic está feo, mal hecho, ¡sin planear nada! Los invito a leer mi nuevo fanfic, Coco's Favor, que está mejor planeado** **y tiene una historia detrás. Por supuesto, ¡es yaoi!**

 **Desde ya, muchas gracias.**


End file.
